The Fullmetal Titan: FMA
by Cdc100
Summary: Edward Elric is a new resident at Jump City. When the city is in danger, the Teen Titans must turn to the Fullmetal Alchemist for help.
1. A Suspicious Character

"The Fullmetal Titan"

By cdc100

Summary: Edward Elric is a new resident at Jump City. When the city is endangered, the Teen Titans must turn to the Fullmetal Alchemist for help.

Disclaimer: This is a work of pure non-profit fan fiction. I do not own any of the characters, their weapons, their abilities, or any of their universes, nor do I own any of the lyrics that will appear in later chapters, or any of the products mentioned in the story such as Coca-Cola, or Playstation.

Chapter One

"A Suspicious Character"

It was an uneventful day at the Tower. Robin was at a laptop, most likely looking up crime reports. Starfire was in the kitchen, making that strange type of pancakes that she liked so much. Raven was sitting on the sofa, reading a book. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing a video game on the big screen. It had been a crime-free week, and the Titans had nothing better to do.

On his laptop, Robin had finished looking at his crime reports, and was now looking at a surveillance log he had been keeping of a person. This person was a new employee at Wayne Enterprises, the company that his guardian owned. Even though Robin didn't keep close ties with his guardian, he seemed to take particular interest in this new employee of his. This employee seemed to be conducting not necessarily evil, but strange experiments in the laboratory of Wayne Enterprises' Jump City branch. That was the whole goal of the log that Robin kept of this kid: to find out if these experiments were dangerous. This kid seemed to be no more than fifteen or sixteen, had long blond hair, braided back into a ponytail, long bangs, and golden eyes. The kid's name was Edward Elric.

"Hey, Robin," said Cyborg, as he and Beast Boy finished with their video game, "what are you doing over there?"

"Just looking at something," responded the boy wonder. He clicked the minimize button on the window of the program.

"Like what?" asked Beast Boy. "It can't be more fun than playing video games on the big screen."

"Do you really want to know?" asked Robin, tapping his thumb on the keyboard.

The two of them nodded their heads.

"I'm looking at a surveillance log."

Starfire turned her head away from the concoction she was making, and looked at her three friends huddled by the computer.

"Robin, of whom are you doing the surveillance?"

Raven shut her book.

"Yeah, I mean, haven't you ever heard of privacy?"

"I'll remember that you asked that, the next minute you enter someone else's mind," answered Robin.

Raven scowled.

"I just hacked into the security cameras at Wayne Enterprises."

"Isn't that against the law?" asked Beast Boy.

"Alright, look. The person I'm probing, there's something odd about him."

The other Titans quirked their eyebrows.

"Every day, he's in the laboratory doing some kind of weird experiment. For all we know, he could be building a nuclear weapon."

Beast Boy took the mouse from Robin and clicked on the profile. He brought up the boy's picture.

"Are you serious, Robin? This kid can't be much older than you are."

Robin let out a low growl before pulling up surveillance footage he had taken of the laboratory.

"Look at this, and you'll see what I mean."

The group gathered around the screen and looked at the actions of the boy in question.

The boy picked up a box of powder from the supply room, and brought it into a separate containment room in the laboratory with a window. He then went back into the supply room, and grabbed a few blocks of wood, and a few vials of a blood-red liquid. He brought them into the containment room with him and closed the door. Within seconds, the Titans could see what looked like crackling electricity through the window. The boy opened the door, and light gray smoke exited the room. It was impossible to determine whether what he was attempting was a success or a failure, because his expression remained unchanged.

Robin chose that moment to stop the recording.

"Does that not seem just a little suspicious? Just a little?" he asked.

Cyborg scratched rubbed the flesh part of his head with a finger.

"Well, now that we've seen what he's doing…"

Raven piped up.

"He doesn't really seem like he's trying to do something bad. In fact, he doesn't seem to harbor any bad intentions at all. He just seems… kind of… sad…"

"You can sense his emotions, Rae?" asked Cyborg.

"No. I can just read his body language."

Robin stood from where he was sitting.

"Sad or not, we need to find out what's going on. We don't know what he might be messing with."

"I think you might be overreacting, Robin," said Cyborg. "Would he try to make something dangerous if he knew there were security cameras keeping watch?"

Robin took a few seconds to process Cyborg's analysis. Before he could come up with a response, Raven gave input.

"Okay. If you're that concerned about it, why don't we just watch him for a bit? Maybe we could tail him through town, or maybe one of us could come up and talk to him in disguise."

Robin nodded.

"Both very good ideas."

"When?" asked Beast Boy.

"The sooner we act, the better," responded Robin.

(Page Break)

The Titans convened in the living room one day after tracing the route that Elric went every day.

"Okay," began Robin, "He starts out… here, around seven, seven-thirty."

He pointed at an apartment complex indicated on a digital touch screen map.

"He then usually takes a cab, or walks down to this coffee shop."

Robin dragged his finger to a Starbucks halfway between the apartment complex and Wayne Enterprises.

"He usually stays there for about an hour or so. After that, he takes another cab to Wayne Enterprises."

Robin continued to drag his finger across the map to the building marked with a giant W, and drew a circle around it with his finger.

"He works there until five o' clock sharp, and then checks out and heads toward the pizza diner where we typically eat."

Robin drew another circle around the same pizzeria that the Titans frequented.

"He'll usually eat there until sunset or just after, and then head home."

Beast Boy raised his hand, and without acknowledgement, spoke.

"Quick question: Did we really need to map out ALL of his activities?"

Robin's eye twitched.

"The more places we know he visits, the easier it will be for us to locate and follow him. Here's the plan: When he leaves, Cyborg will plant a camera in his apartment. Starfire will follow him from his apartment complex to the café, where Raven will come up and talk to him. After that, I'll follow him to Wayne Enterprises, and watch him with the cameras. Beast Boy will follow him to the pizzeria where Starfire will be hiding, and she will come up to talk to him as well. After that, Cyborg will follow him back to his apartment complex."

Raven let out a sigh.

"Robin, we agreed we'd watch him, but I don't think that planting the camera is necessary."

"Raven's right. We can't be like Big Brother on him, can we?" asked Beast Boy.

Robin was getting tired of reiterating his point, and the rest of his team knew it. However, he remained completely calm.

"I wish there were some other way to insure that he isn't some homicidal maniac, but there isn't."

Seeing that this didn't satisfy his teammates, he made another suggestion.

"Look, when we're done watching him, we'll take the cameras right down, okay?"

The others nodded.

To Be Continued…


	2. The Mysterious Edward Elric

"The Fullmetal Titan"

By cdc100

Summary: Edward Elric is a new resident at Jump City. When the city is in danger, the Teen Titans must turn to the Fullmetal Alchemist for help.

Disclaimer: This is a work of pure non-profit fan fiction. I do not own any of the characters, their weapons, their abilities, or any of their universes, nor do I own any of the lyrics that will appear in later chapters, or any of the products mentioned in the story such as Coca-Cola, or Playstation.

Chapter Two

"The Mysterious Edward Elric"

Edward Elric left his apartment dressed in a business suit, wearing a pair of black gloves, and carrying a matching briefcase. He went to the elevator and pressed the "down" button. When the door opened, he entered, and then the door closed.

As soon as he heard the hum of the elevator, Cyborg tiptoed over to Elric's apartment and slid an encrypted card through the slot where the key would go. The door's lights flashed green, and the lock clicked. Cyborg entered the apartment and looked around. The apartment had posters of strange patterns on the walls. They were mainly circles with strange patterns inscribed. Not only that, but the kitchen counters had flasks all over the place with Bunsen burners running under them. Some were round, some were square, some were tubular, some were green, some were red, some were pink, and some were black. Seeing all of this, he opened his communicator and made a call to the others.

"I've found something in the kid's apartment."

"What is it?" asked Robin.

"See for yourself."

He placed the communicator so that the others could see the strange patterns on the wall, and the flasks on the counters.

"Those look like they're meant for some kind of ritual," said Robin.

"Dude!" said Beast Boy. "This guy's into the occult!"

There was a sigh from Raven through the communicator.

"The last time I checked, the occult didn't involve heptagons or hexagrams. He's probably just Jewish or something," she said.

"You really believe that?" asked Beast Boy.

Raven sighed again.

"No."

"Photograph anything you think might be useful, Cyborg," said Robin. "Have you found a good place to set up the camera?"

"Not yet," responded Cyborg, snapping a picture of one of the patterns. He subsequently surveyed the room, looking for any place that Elric was least likely to notice. He noticed a small crevice in-between two of the counters. He placed the thumbnail-sized camera there, and spoke once again into his communicator.

"Camera planted."

"Okay. Return to the Tower," commanded Robin.

Elric came out of the apartment complex, and adjusted his tie. He then walked to the edge of the sidewalk, his briefcase swinging slightly as he walked. He hailed a cab, which promptly stopped in front of him, and he got in.

When she was sure he was in the vehicle, Starfire left the roof of the building and flew overhead. She made sure to fly high enough that he wouldn't notice him, but low enough that she could survey his actions. She noticed a frown on the boy's face as watched him. He didn't really seem to show any malice at all. As Raven said, he just seemed a little gloomy; as though he had lost a piece of his soul.

After a while, the cab came to a stop in front of the café, where the boy got out. He paid the driver, and walked in, which was Raven's cue to move. She came in, dressed in a pair of black jeans, a dark blue hooded sweatshirt, and black fingerless gloves. She had borrowed one of Cyborg's hologram generators, which disguised her skin and hair color. She didn't even recognize herself. She found the boy at the front counter ordering his beverage. After he was finished, he went to a table and sat down. Raven went to the counter and ordered.

"How may I help you?" asked the man at the counter.

"I'd like a small French vanilla cappuccino, please."

The man swiftly made up Raven's drink, and placed it on the counter in front of her.

"That'll be $2.35, please."

Raven rummaged through her pockets and gave the man at the counter three dollars.

"Keep the change."

She picked up her cappuccino and went to the table to find the boy reading a newspaper.

She looked around the café, and to her surprise, every other table except for Edward's was full. She tapped on the table a couple of times, and got his attention. When the boy looked up, she saw that his eyes were a golden color; a very unusual eye color.

"Excuse me," she asked. "Do you mind if I join you? All of the other tables are full."

"Not at all," replied the boy, indicating the seat in front of him, which Raven took. He looked at her from behind the newspaper, and then continued reading it.

"So, what brings you in here?"

"I needed some place to have my morning coffee. I'm Rachel, by the way. Rachel Roth."

The boy shut his paper for a few seconds, and extended his hand.

"Ed. Edward Elric."

"Rachel" took his hand, and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Ed."

"Nice to meet you, too, Rachel."

Ed folded up the paper and set it down as a person came over to their table with his coffee.

"Thank you," said Ed.

The man nodded and walked away, after which Ed took a sip from his coffee.

"So, how long have you lived in Jump?" asked Raven.

"About a month or so. I just started doing work at Wayne Enterprises."

"What kind of work?"

"I do experiments with fuels and other kinds of chemicals."

Raven nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Sounds hard."

"Yeah, but on the upside, it pays pretty well."

Ed went back to reading the paper, and after a few minutes, Raven spoke again.

"So… where are you from?"

"Well, I'm not from around here. Let's just put it that way, and leave it at that."

"What's the matter? You don't sound too happy about your home."

"I just really miss it. I really want to go back there soon."

"Is it expensive to go there?"

Ed chuckled.

"I… guess you could say that."

"Well, as high as your job pays, you'll probably be back home in no time."

The boy let out a sad smile.

"I wish that were true. It costs a lot more than I could ever give."

Although puzzled by his statement, Raven didn't get the chance to inquire into it, as at that moment, Ed stood from his seat, folded up the paper, took the last sip of his coffee and walked back out the door. When he stood, she couldn't help but notice how short the boy was. He couldn't have been more than 4'10", or 5 feet.

"I'm glad to have met you, Rachel," said Ed, exiting the shop.

Raven opened her communicator.

"Elric has left the shop."

Upon hearing this, Robin pulled out a grappling hook from his utility belt, and fired it at a building that Ed was passing, and as the boy walked, Robin followed, shooting another grappling hook when necessary. At one point, Ed looked up, and Robin was sure he had spotted him, but Ed just shrugged and continued to walk toward Wayne Enterprises. When he finally got to the building, Robin sat himself on a loft outside the window of the laboratory where Ed worked.

The boy wonder remained sat by the window for a good few hours surveying Ed's actions. When Ed came to the lab, he put on a lab coat, and started carting materials from the same supply room seen on the tape to a containment room on the opposite side. Every hour or so, he would see something that looked like electricity crackling through the window of the room. About four hours into his surveillance, Robin was getting severely bored, but that didn't stop him from keeping his watch.

"Robin?" said a voice behind him.

Robin turned around to see Starfire floating in midair where he was hooked.

"Hey, Starfire."

Starfire sat herself next to Robin on the loft.

"How has your watch been going?"

"Uneventful. I'm starting to think that you guys might have been right. He might just be an average Joe."

Starfire quirked an eyebrow.

"But his name is Edward, not Joe, Robin."

Robin chuckled at Starfire's naïveté.

"It's an expression we use on Earth. When someone's just an ordinary average person, they're usually referred to as an average Joe."

"Oh. I understand now."

Robin smiled, and then looked back in the window.

"He's doing pretty much the same as he was doing on the recording."

He and Starfire watched as the boy took more supplies from the supply room and into the containment room. Once more, the containment room flashed with crackling electricity; again, the boy came out of the room with just as blank an expression as ever.

"Robin…" cooed Starfire.

Robin turned to face her.

"Star?"

Starfire looked back at the boy through the window.

"I know you may not wish to hear this, but I do not believe that this boy is capable of putting the city in danger."

Robin hung his head.

"I'm sorry that I made you and the others do this, but I really want to make sure that the city is safe. After today, we probably won't be running surveillance on him anymore, okay?"

Starfire let out a weak smile.

"Very well."

Five o' clock soon approached, and the boy hung up his lab coat and exited the laboratory. Robin waited until he heard the lock click to speak up.

"Okay. Now's our chance. I'll go inside and take a look around, and you go meet up with him."

Starfire nodded and flew to the pizzeria, while Robin picked the lock on the window, and squeezed inside. When he entered, his first destination was the supply room, where the boy had retrieved boxfuls of materials for the experiments. He was shocked to find that most of the materials were sands, salts, water-based chemicals, oils, and distilled liquids. Nothing that he found seemed even remotely dangerous; however, his search was not complete. He made his way over to the containment room, and picked the lock. He looked inside to see that the light was off. When he turned it on, he found patterns similar to the ones on the walls of the apartment written on the floor, and everyday objects on the shelves. He found a doll, a flower wreath, a spear, a pole, an umbrella, and a pistol.

"What kind of experiments could result in these?" Robin asked himself.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy had spotted Elric heading out of Wayne Enterprises, no doubt bound for the pizzeria. He turned into a butterfly so that he could follow Ed without being noticed. This failed, however, as Ed turned and noticed him. For one moment, Beast Boy panicked, but then remembered that there weren't a lot of things that were weird about a green butterfly as opposed to all of the other creatures he could've become.

Ed smiled as he noticed the green butterfly.

"A butterfly. Not many of you guys around the city."

He extended his finger, which Beast Boy, playing along, perched on. He then began slowly flapping his wings.

"You miss your home, don't you?"

The boy chuckled at this.

"You and I are a lot alike. We're both far from home, and we have no idea how we're going to get back… Well, half of us have no idea, anyway."

Beast Boy was inwardly weirded out.

_Dude, what kind of dude spends his time talking to bugs?_

Ed held up his finger, and Beast Boy flew away long enough for Ed to turn away and continue toward the pizzeria. After that, he turned into a fly and began following him from a longer distance. When the boy arrived at the pizzeria, Beast Boy flew to the top of the nearest building, and reverted back to his original form.

"Elric has entered the pizzeria."

"Roger that," said Robin. "Regroup at the tower."

Starfire was sitting at the Titans' usual table on the roof, waiting for Ed to come up to the roof. She, like Raven, was borrowing one of Cyborg's hologram generators. She was also wearing a pair of jeans with a red shirt and a purple windbreaker. Seeing Ed come up to the roof, she opened her communicator, and spoke.

"The Elric has come to the rooftop."

"Good," said Robin. "Wait until he orders his food, and then go to him."

"Very well."

She closed her communicator as Ed sat down at a table.

"Man… I hope they still have those sliced sausages for the pizza."

A girl came up and took Ed's order. For a minute, Ed gawked at the girl. She was a girl with brown hair, green eyes, and round glasses on her face. When he heard her question, he snapped out of his stupor.

"May I take your order, sir?" she asked, with a look of wonder.

"Oh. Yeah, sorry. Yeah, I'd like a…" he looked at the menu, "large pepperoni pizza, please."

The girl jotted down the order.

"Anything else?"

"Do you guys have any of that lemon-lime stuff?"

"We have Sierra Mist. Would that work?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

The girl left the roof and went back inside. Starfire took this as her cue to go to the table.

"Excuse me," she asked, getting Elric's attention. However, she actually got more attention than she had hoped for, because he gawked at her the same way that he had the other girl. The hologram she had generated gave her the appearance of a young blonde-haired girl with blue eyes, her hair tied back in a ponytail, her bangs parted to one side, both her ears full of earrings, and a pair of long blonde curtains by her face.

"Um… may I sit with you, sir?"

"Wait. Hold on a second. Does the word, 'automail' mean anything to you?" he asked.

"'Au- automail?'" asked Starfire.

The boy looked crestfallen. He looked at the table in disappointment.

"I suppose that makes sense… another lookalike…"

"You have… mistaken me for someone else?"

"Huh? Yeah, sorry."

"There is no need for apology. May I please sit with you?"

"Uh… sure."

He gestured to the seat across from him. Starfire smiled and sat down.

"I'm having pepperoni pizza. Would you like to join me?"

"I apologize, but… I must respectfully decline."

"Oh, come on. It's no problem for me. You can owe me some other time."

"Oh, very well. I am Kory Anders. May I ask who you are?"

"Edward. Edward Elric. You can call me Ed."

The alien-turned-human extended her hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ed."

She took a few moments to think of anything to ask, but finally decided to try something simple.

"Do you come to this place often?"

"Yeah. It has some interesting dishes. Nothing like the ones where I come from. You?"

"Me and my friends come here quite often. We often fight over who receives the last slice of pizza."

The boy flashed a small, sad grin.

"Wish I had someone to fight over mine with…"

"You do not have any friends?"

Edward frowned again.

"Not from around here. But I have seen a lot of people around here who look like them…"

"Would one of your friends be who you mistook me for?"

"Yeah."

"She was special to you?"

"Let me put it this way: She helped me replace something that I lost, which was really important to me."

"She sounds like a wonderful person."

"Yeah, she is."

Starfire and Ed stayed there conversing for a while, conversing over their pizza. Eventually, Ed needed to leave.

"Well, I appreciate you spending time with me, Kory. I need to get headed home. Work is murder."

"Your work involves killing people?" asked Starfire, cautiously.

Ed chuckled.

"No, no. I mean, it's a hard job, and I need to get as much sleep as possible if I want to be rested enough to concentrate. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Farewell, Edward."

"'Night, Kory," replied Ed. He then left the pizzeria, and Starfire called it in.

"Elric has left the pizzeria and is headed home."

"Okay," said Robin. "Return to the tower, Star."

Cyborg was just outside the pizzeria when Elric walked out. Cyborg hit the camouflage button on the T-Car and followed him back to his apartment complex. When he was satisfied that Ed was back in his apartment, he called it in to Robin, turned around and headed back to the Tower. He needed to meet up with the other Titans and review their surveillance.

To Be Continued…


	3. Villains Unite?

"The Fullmetal Titan"

By cdc100

Summary: Edward Elric is a new resident at Jump City. When the city is in danger, the Teen Titans must turn to the Fullmetal Alchemist for help.

Disclaimer: This is a work of pure non-profit fan fiction. I do not own any of the characters, their weapons, their abilities, or any of their universes, nor do I own any of the lyrics that will appear in later chapters, or any of the products mentioned in the story such as Coca-Cola, or Playstation.

Chapter Three

"Villains Unite?"

The Titans arrived back at the Tower, and sat in the main room. They were about to review what they had learned about Edward Elric.

"Okay, team. We've just surveyed Edward Elric for one whole day. What have we learned? Let's take turns. Cyborg, you're up first."

Cyborg nodded and cleared his throat.

"In his apartment…" he plugged a jack from his arm into the computer, and punched a few buttons, "I found drawings and posters of these…" he indicated the strange circles with patterns inside them, "… on the wall. These circles all have a specific shape inside them, some of which are repeated. The circles sometimes even overlap other circles, and inside a few of the circles, I found Greek and Latin letters, and what look like equations. Now, this would lead me to assume that he's into the occult, and that he's somewhat of a mathematician. Although, I have to admit, I don't remember seeing any occultist signs that have a heptagon, a hexagram, or twin triangles within a circle. Also, I found a few books scattered all over the place. One of them was titled _Modern Chemistry and the Sciences Preceding It._"

"Beast Boy, it's your turn," said Robin.

Beast Boy stood up and stretched before doing his part.

"When Elric left Wayne Enterprises, I followed him first as a butterfly."

"A butterfly?" asked Raven.

"Let's face it. There's nothing unusual about a green butterfly."

Cyborg shrugged.

"He's got a point."

"Did it ever occur to you guys that I might have something _useful_ to say?!" asked Beast Boy, shutting Cyborg and Raven up.

"Anyway, he turned around once, and somehow noticed me. He stuck his finger out, and I perched on it. He had kind of a brief one-ended conversation with me, about how he was a drifter, 'like me,' he said. He also said that he had no idea how he was going to make it back home. He seemed kind of sad, and maybe even homesick. After that, I didn't hear much else out of him."

"Okay," said Robin. "That at least tells us what his objectives are. Raven, any input?"

Raven stood from her place on the sofa.

"We had a short conversation about where he came from and what he does for work at Wayne Enterprises. He says that he experiments with fuels."

"Judging by what I saw at the lab, probably just a cover story," said Robin.

"We talked about his home, but he never mentioned specifically where he came from, just that it was expensive to go back, and would probably cost a lot more than he had to offer. He would smile quite a bit, but I could tell by his aura that it was just a mask to hide his sadness."

"Okay, Starfire. Your report?"

"As you all know, I had been wearing one of Cyborg's hologram generators. When I approached the Elric, he did the gawking at me. He said that I looked like someone he knew. He said that that person helped him replace something that he had lost. I was not sure if he meant that he had lost a material possession or not. He seemed the sad when I spoke with him."

Robin cleared his throat, and began speaking.

"When I looked inside the lab, I found that he had been experimenting with mainly non-explosive powders, distilled liquids, and salts. I did find some weapons in the containment room, but they weren't anything dangerous. All I managed to find was a sword and a spear. I'm sorry that I led you guys on a wild goose chase. I just thought that he might be dreaming up something bad."

"Don't worry about it, man," said Cyborg.

"If I were the team leader, I'm sure I would've done the same thing, Robin," said Raven.

"Yeah, no problemo, dude."

"No problemo indeed," said Starfire. She then assumed a confused look. "Please, what is meant by this 'wild goose chase?' We did not chase after any wild migratory birds."

Robin chuckled.

"When someone is on a wild goose chase, it basically means they're chasing after something that can't be found. Anyway, after all that's happened today, I think we could all use a few hours of relaxation. Why don't we all go out for pizza? I'll buy."

Beast Boy's and Cyborg's eyes immediately lit up.

"Dude! That was so totally worth it! You should take us on wild goose chases more often!"

Beast Boy sprinted to the door while Cyborg stayed behind.

"Uh… any chance we could order separate pizzas? There's no way I'm eating a vegetarian pizza."

"I think I have enough that we can each have our own."

"Sweet!" exclaimed Cyborg as he ran out the door after Beast Boy.

"You shouldn't have done that," said Raven.

"Probably not," replied Robin.

The Titans crowded around their usual table at the pizzeria. Each member ordered their own personal pizza and were chomping away at it. Starfire was the first to finish hers. Eventually, however, she was not the only one, and everyone was sitting at their seats, rubbing a full stomach, or in Starfire's case, full nine stomachs. Since it wasn't a necessity for them to return to the tower, they decided to stay out and socialize for a while.

"Dude, I'm telling you, tofu aliens are much scarier than werewolves," said Beast boy. This earned him the customary swat on the back of the head from Raven.

"Sometimes the echo I hear inside your empty head is deafening," she said, flatly.

Robin was the only one who hadn't said a word since he finished his pizza.

"Robin, what is the matter?" asked Starfire.

"It's still that kid. I know we've already had the discussion of his threat to society, or lack thereof, but I still can't shake the feeling that somehow, we're going to cross paths with him for good or bad. Does that make any sense?"

"You have a 'gut feeling,' am I correct?" asked the alien.

"Yeah," replied the boy wonder. "Hey, wait a sec. Look over there!"

He looked over the balcony toward a distant building, and all of the Titans looked in the direction he was pointing. In that direction, there were people running about. They looked like they were running away from something.

"Cyborg, can you get a closer look at the situation?" asked Robin, shifting into leader mode.

Cyborg used his cybernetic left eye to zoom in on the situation. He saw Cinderblock trashing the freeway.

"That's our cue," said Robin. "Titans, go!"

He jumped on the R-Cycle, and sped away, Beast Boy and Cyborg piled into the T-Car and jetted after him, and the girls followed them by flight.

When they arrived at the scene, they confronted Cinderblock.

"Hey, Cinderblock!" yelled Beast Boy. "Don't you know it's bad to destroy your own kind?" he asked, pointing at the pavement.

Robin jumped on top of Cinderblock and began thrashing at him with his weapons. Cinderblock swung at him, but missed. Robin jumped off of Cinderblock and threw three explosive discs at his upper body, which blew to bits on contact, subduing Cinderblock. Starfire's eyes began to glow bright green and she started to fire Starbolts from her hands. Cinderblock was getting dizzy from trying to avoid them. Beast Boy transformed into a triceratops and charged into him, but Cinderblock caught him by the horns and pole vaulted Beast Boy over his head. Beast boy hit the ground hard and turned back into human form.

"How many times have we fought this guy and we still have a hard time with it?" he asked.

The others weren't paying attention, as they were too busy trying to fend off Cinderblock. Cyborg charged up his laser cannon, and Raven began chanting her spell. Raven lifted Cinderblock off the ground, and Cyborg fired a blast from his cannon. Starfire fired starbolts from her eyes at the back of Cinderblock's head.

Robin was just about to pull out his bo staff, but before he managed to extend it, he was kicked in the back; by what, he didn't see until he got back up. It was Red X.

"Hey there, kid."

"Red X?" asked Beast Boy. "Since when does he work with Cinderblock?"

"We're working new angles," said Red X. "Cinderblock. We've got what we came for. Now, let's go."

As he said this, Gizmo, Mammoth, Seemore, and an octet of Billy Numerous came out of a building near the fight, each of them carrying several crates of xenothium.

"That can't be good," said Beast Boy.

"After them!" yelled Robin, but before he could make a move, they were all pinned down by a huge layer of sludge, left behind by the mutant blob, Plasmus. This kept the Titans busy for several minutes, giving the villains just enough time to escape. The enormous glob of ooze began to glow bright orange. In moment, the glowing portion of the ooze exploded, revealing a glob-covered Robin. Cyborg fired off a charge from his cannon, taking care of the ooze covering him. Raven used her telekinesis to lift what was covering her off. Starfire fired off the biggest starbolt she could muster off. Beast Boy's head was the last to pop out.

"I am so sick and tired of getting buried by that stuff!"

"I agree," said Starfire, wringing some of the grime out of her hair. "I too feel the sickness and the tiredness that comes with fighting Plasmus."

The team heard a retching sound coming from the other side of the street. Cyborg had run over to a trashcan in an alleyway, and was vomiting.

"I'm sorry!" he yelled. "I've had to keep myself from throwing up after fighting Plasmus too many times!"

Robin let out a frustrated chuckle.

"Take your time, Cyborg!" he yelled. "Okay… We're all exhausted, why don't we all, as soon as Cyborg's done, go home and take showers?"

"I'm all for that," said Beast Boy, running to join Cyborg by the dumpster.

"In the meantime…" said Raven, "what do you think they stole all that xenothium for?"

"Normally, I would say that they stole it to power Red X's suit, but then, why would he need help to steal it?" asked Robin.

"Please, may we continue this after we return to the tower? I wish to wash this grime off of me."

Robin shook some of the grime off his cape, and mounted the R-Cycle.

"Let's go…" he said.

The girls followed Robin, while Cyborg and Beast Boy made their way to the T-Car.

"Man…" said Beast Boy, "Those guys owe me a cheese pizza…"

He and Cyborg jumped into the T-Car and drove after Robin and the girls.

When the Titans returned to the tower, they were finally able to clean off the remnants of Plasmus left on them. When they were all satisfied with their cleanliness, they returned to the living room where they strategized.

"Okay, what do we know about the people that we saw today?"

"We know that Mammoth, Billy Numerous and Gizmo all belong to the H.I.V.E. Academy, but after I defeated Brother Blood, the Academy collapsed," said Cyborg.

"We know that Cinderblock and Plasmus sometimes work for Slade, and sometimes they're freelancers," said Raven.

"And, we know that Red X is _always_ a freelancer," said Beast Boy.

"Which makes what happened today all the more unusual," said Robin.

Cyborg scratched the organic side of his head.

"You think it's possible that the H.I.V.E. rebuilt itself?" he asked.

"You know," said Robin, "when Slade came back to life, I learned something: Anything is possible. And I think that it's _possible_ that-"

Before Robin could finish his sentence, a siren sounded, signaling a break-in, or an attempt at one. They all ran down to the door, and Robin hit the "open" button.

"Titans, get ready," said Robin.

The door opened, revealing a tall man wearing a suit of armor. This armor had tooth-shaped carvings on the helmet, spikes on the shoulders, a loincloth, and a long plume coming out of the back of the head.

"What the-?!" began Cyborg.

"Who are you?" asked Robin.

The man scratched the back of his head with his right gauntlet. When he spoke, the Titans were surprised.

"Are you guys the Teen Titans?" asked the voice of a boy who sounded to be about ten or eleven.

To Be Continued…


	4. Into the HIVE

"The Fullmetal Titan"

By cdc100

Summary: Edward Elric is a new resident at Jump City. When the city is in danger, the Teen Titans must turn to the Fullmetal Alchemist for help.

Disclaimer: This is a work of pure non-profit fan fiction. I do not own any of the characters, their weapons, their abilities, or any of their universes, nor do I own any of the lyrics that will appear in later chapters, or any of the products mentioned in the story such as Coca-Cola, or Playstation.

Chapter Four

"Into the H.I.V.E."

The Titans stood at the ready, waiting to attack the man in armor if he tried anything.

"Are you guys the Teen Titans?" he asked in a high-pitched voice.

The Titans were surprised. Judging by the voice coming from the armor, he couldn't have been more than ten or eleven years old.

"I was told to find you guys," explained the armored figure.

This statement caught the Titans' interest.

"Titans, stand down," said Robin.

The Titans then disengaged. Cyborg retracted his cannon, Starfire's hands and eyes stopped glowing, Raven removed her hood and stopped her powers, and Robin put away his birdarangs.

"Who are you?" asked Robin.

The armored arrival responded.

"I'm Alphonse, but my brother and my friends call me Al. I take it you guys _are_ the Teen Titans? I'm sorry that I keep asking, but nobody ever answered."

"Yes, we are. Sorry about that," said Robin.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all."

He extended his armored hand, and each Titan shook it.

"Red and green uniform, mask… you must be Robin. Part machine and part human… Cyborg. Pale skin, dark uniform… that must make you Raven. You're green, so you've got to be Beast Boy. And that just leaves Starfire."

"Yeah, you're right," said Robin, smiling. His expression then turned serious. "Look, if you're a fan or something, you've actually caught us at a bad time, but we'd be happy to help you with whatever you want some other time."

"Actually, before two weeks ago, I'd never even heard of you. But, more importantly, my brother sent me to find you. He had some urgent information that he wanted me to give you guys."

Robin looked at the others.

"I think you'd better come inside with us."

He led the way back to the living room.

"You guys have a nice home," said Alphonse.

"Thanks. We built it ourselves," said Cyborg.

"I bet that when you guys aren't fighting crime you must have the time of your lives in this place."

"Yeah, we do. So, Alphonse… wait, do you prefer Alphonse or Al?" asked Cyborg.

"Just 'Al' will do."

"It is glorious to meet you, Al!" exclaimed Starfire, throwing her arms around the armored guest. "How did you get here? What is your favorite color? Why do you wear this armor? Would you like to be my friend?"

"Umm… Walked, blue, long story, and sure, why not?"

"Oh, welcome, friend Al!" exclaimed the alien, engulfing Al in one of her incapacitating hugs. While most people wouldn't be able to breathe when one of these was involved, Al merely giggled at Starfire's display of affection.

"I feel welcome here already," said Al.

"Right. So, Al, what was it that you wanted to tell us?"

"Uh…"

"Robin! Please, you must not press our guest to give us his information so hastily! We must be more hospitable! On Earth, you would say, 'business before pleasure.' Am I correct?"

She ran off into the kitchen to whip up one of her Tamaranian surprises.

"Wait! Starfire!" exclaimed the other Titans.

She came back holding a large platter of a transparent green jello-like substance with white mushroom-like shapes in the center.

"Do you wish to try my homemade glorg?" she asked.

"NO!" exclaimed the other Titans.

"It's no trouble," said Al, examining the jello. He then picked up a spoon and began shoveling it in through his helmet.

"Mmm. This sure tastes great," said Al.

"Do you desire more, friend Al?" asked Starfire.

Al shook his hands in front of his body.

"Oh, no. You've been more than kind," answered their armored guest.

Starfire bowed her head and smiled.

"Very well. If you are sure."

Cyborg looked at Al's armor and was immediately puzzled.

"What's with this armor that you wear? It can't be so strong you'd want to wear it all the time."

Al chuckled.

"You might not believe it, but wearing this armor has saved me more times than I can count."

"How so?" asked Raven.

"Eh… it's a long story," said Al.

After a while, Al went on to explain the reason for the recent xenothium theft.

* * *

"Me and my brother know what they're stealing it for, and we've come to help stop them."

"Who is your brother, Al?" asked Beast Boy.

The armored figure lowered his head.

"I'm sorry, but… I can't tell you that. You see, my brother has a load of people who'd like to get their evil hands on him, and maybe even kill him."

"It would help more if we could know his name, Al," said Robin.

"Please try to understand, Robin. My brother just doesn't know who he can trust at the moment. And, to be completely honest, neither do I," answered Al.

Robin quirked an eyebrow.

"Okay. Well, can you at least tell us what the H.I.V.E. is doing?"

"They are using the xenothium that they stole from that plant in an experiment. They're going to break it down and reform it into some kind of weapon."

Cyborg decided to ask a question.

"Have any idea what kind of weapon?" he asked.

"Well, according to my brother, their leader is trying to reform the xenothium that he stole into a large-scale bomb powerful enough to level all of Jump City."

Beast Boy let out a nervous chuckle.

"Well, that's certainly not good."

Al let out a small groan.

"My brother has a plan of attack set up, and he wants to help you stop these people."

"Not that we're complaining or anything, but… why are you and your brother so concerned about us?" asked Beast Boy. "Like you said, until a couple weeks ago, you'd never even heard of us."

"My brother and I… we try to help people out as much as we can. If you knew my brother, you'd understand. When things are bad, he feels that he has the responsibility to make them right."

"Well, then, why would he think us untrustworthy?" asked Robin. "That's everything that this team stands for."

"On our travels, my brother and I have met people who at first glance seemed decent, but we later learned that they were bad. I'm sorry, but me and my brother have made that mistake too many times to be anything but careful."

"Fair enough," said Robin.

Al looked up at the team's leader.

"I know I'm not giving you much to work with, and I don't blame you if you don't trust me, but my brother and I want you to know that we will do whatever we can to help you stop them."

Robin looked at the other Titans, and then back at Al.

"Let us talk for a second, okay?"

Al nodded.

"Yeah. Okay."

Robin and the other Titans went out into the hall.

"I don't know about you guys," said Beast Boy, "but I find it to be a little weird for a kid wearing a suit of armor to come up to us and ask for help."

"Well, he seems to me like he genuinely wants help," said Raven. "How much trouble could a kid who doesn't sound like he's older than ten cause? Before you ask, this time, I _did_ read his aura."

"Alphonse does not seem to be capable of any malicious acts. He seems to be a friendly person," said Starfire.

"Well, whatever the case, he and this brother of his are the only ones who know anything about the H.I.V.E.'s plans. If he wants to help us stop them, then, like it or not, we need to trust him."

"Are you sure about that, Robin?" asked Cyborg. "The last time we trusted a guest, she…"

He didn't finish his sentence, but everyone merely looked at Beast Boy, who cast a glance to the side.

"Don't worry. I know what Terra did. That's why I'm not so sure about trusting these guys yet."

"Beast Boy, this may be the most rational thought that you've ever had, but I'm going to have to agree with Robin on this," said Raven.

"So, it's settled," said Robin.

He led the Titans back into the living room, and found Al standing by the screen embedded in the window.

"Oh, hello. I couldn't help but notice how technologically advanced this tower is," he said. "Did you guys figure everything out?"

"We will accept any help that you and your brother can offer, but are you sure you can handle this? I mean, you don't sound like you're older than ten."

Al chuckled.

"I know I may not sound like it, but I'm actually fifteen years old. I'm not much older than Beast Boy."

"And what can you do, exactly?" asked Raven.

"Well, me and my brother were both trained in the martial arts, and my armor is very strong," answered Al.

Robin offered him his hand.

"Welcome to the team."

* * *

"Okay, Alphonse. You said that you and your brother had a plan of attack. What did you have in mind?"

"Do you guys have a map somewhere?"

Cyborg clicked a few buttons on his arm and brought up a large map on the window-screen.

"Unbelievable!" exclaimed Al.

"Al," said Cyborg. "If you get excited at every amazing thing you see in this place, you're going to wear yourself out."

"Right, sorry. Okay. About fifty miles south-southwest of Jump City, the H.I.V.E. has set up a base on the ocean. My brother has been keeping his eye on this place for weeks. Evidently, toward the bottom of the base is a giant drill that's being used to excavate raw minerals to combine with the xenothium they stole, and if they can, more xenothium."

"How do you plan to get in?"

"My brother received an invitation to see the process. They want my brother to help them with the process. Our plan is for me to come over masquerading as him, and while I'm keeping the H.I.V.E. busy, he'll rig the facility to explode."

"Well, it seems like you have this all pretty well figured out," said Robin. "What do you need us for?"

"There's a chance that my brother might not be able to help me in the event that a trap is sprung. And he knows that you are the only ones who have real experience fighting these guys."

"Good point," said Robin.

"Anyway, the invitation lists a rendezvous point, where I'll go, and when I get into the vehicle, I'm sure you guys can stow away."

"We'll think of something," said Robin.

* * *

The next day, Al led the Titans to the Rendezvous point, where a large motorboat docked. Al went to the motorboat, where a tall man with a white and yellow uniform stepped out.

After whispering something to Al, the man led him into the motorboat. The motorboat then sped off. The Titans took this as their cue to follow him in their own boat. They followed him until the motorboat that Al occupied had stopped. They saw the man leading Al into a large black submarine. After Cyborg dropped anchor, Raven engulfed the party in a bubble of dark energy, and brought them aboard the submarine.

After this was done, all that was left for them to do was to wait until they docked at the base, which was not long.

When the submarine docked, the Titans hurried out and into one of the hallways. Robin kicked out one of the ceiling panels, and gestured for the others to follow him. Beast Boy transformed into a rat as he joined the others in the ceiling. As soon as everyone was crowded in, Robin shut the ceiling panel. When Al came out of the submarine, the team followed him and the grunt down the hallway to a conference room.

"If you'll please wait here, sir, the Headmaster will be in with you shortly," said the grunt.

Al took a look around the conference room. Every panel in the room was shaped like a hexagon. It truly made the H.I.V.E. look like an actual hive.

He heard the door open, and a tall man with gray hair and an elongated chin walked in. But this was not all that Al had noticed. He looked like Cyborg, but with a red substance powering his armor instead of a blue substance.

"Ah," said the man. "It is an honor to finally meet the Fullmetal Alchemist."

Cyborg spoke softly.

"The Fullmetal Alchemist?"

Robin brought his finger to his lips, and shushed Cyborg.

He extended his hand, which Alphonse shook.

"And you are…?"

"Blood. Brother Blood."

Blood then put his hand on Alphonse's shoulder and led him down the hallways, showing him the various facilities inside their base, while the Titans followed close behind. Soon, they came to the refinery.

To Be Continued…


	5. Xenothium

**A/N: At the behest of my readers, I have redone chapter five. Please enjoy.**

"The Fullmetal Titan"

By cdc100

Summary: Edward Elric is a new resident at Jump City. When the city is in danger, the Teen Titans must turn to the Fullmetal Alchemist for help.

Disclaimer: This is a work of pure non-profit fan fiction. I do not own any of the characters, their weapons, their abilities, or any of their universes, nor do I own any of the lyrics that will appear in later chapters, or any of the products mentioned in the story such as Coca-Cola, or Playstation.

Chapter Five

"Xenothium"

As Al was led down the H.I.V.E. Academy hallway, Brother Blood spoke to him.

"You're wondering why I called you here, surely?"

Al faced forward.

"Yes, I am. You said that you need my help with something. But what?"

Brother Blood stopped momentarily and faced the hulking armored being.

"Patience, my young and genius friend. I will get to that momentarily."

He then continued forward, at the same time talking to the "Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Let me ask you a question. Do you know what xenothium is?" asked Blood.

"I'm told that it's arguably one of the most dangerous elements on the planet, more dangerous than xenon, chlorine, arsenic, and chromium."

"Your knowledge of modern chemistry is impressive, Fullmetal," replied Blood with a smile. "What I mean is, you're very knowledgeable in this field compared to your knowledge in your true specialty."

Al merely grunted in acknowledgement as Blood continued.

"Using many of the devices in the H.I.V.E.'s arsenal, we've found a means of acquiring this element. We've been able to excavate deep beneath the earth and find xenothium ore by the kilogram."

Just as Blood spoke, an elderly man with a white uniform, red goggles, and a large backpack came walking out of one of the lecture rooms.

"I'd like you to meet one of my associates, Professor Chang."

"I can't believe he's still got Chang under his control," whispered Cyborg.

Robin shushed him.

"Listen."

"The research conducted by my associate here spawned great progress with turning xenothium into its useful form. If you'll just follow us in here, we will demonstrate how this element works…"

Blood smiled and led Chang and Alphonse back into the lecture room.

"Professor Chang…" said Robin. "Come on, Titans. Let's go."

They crawled as carefully as they could in the ceiling, and gently lifted up a panel, through which they saw Red X standing in front of the trio with his arms crossed.

"Who is this?" asked Al.

"My friend, this is another one of my associates. His name is Red X."

Red X extended his hand to Al, who hesitated for a moment, and then shook it.

"Red X is very gifted in the martial arts, but even then, he needs a little assistance with his work. The devices in his suit are powered by raw xenothium. It is because of this that I have asked him to demonstrate it for you. I have here, an observation window overlooking an obstacle course, where Red X will attempt to make it to the end."

"Hmm," said Al.

"Red X, if you'd be so kind."

"My pleasure," said Red X.

Red X began to sink into the floor. A hexagonal panel in the floor began to slowly lower itself to the obstacle course.

Blood and Al went to the observation window, and watched as Red X readied himself for the course. He armed with a staff, and two X-shaped throwing projectiles. No sooner than he pulled out his weapons had two large cannons came out of the hexagonal panels on the wall of the room. They began firing large balls of electricity at the black-clad villain. Red X ran all over the place, avoiding the projectiles. He threw the two X's in opposite directions, and hit the cannons, making them explode on contact. When they were finished off, four more appeared, which were larger than their predecessors. Red X drew out another red X-shaped object, and threw it in-between the cannons. The X expanded, attaching its legs to the cannons, and then retracted, pulling the cannons off the walls, and smashing them together.

A large robot then came out of the floor, and approached Red X with the intent on attacking him, but Red X was to fast for it. He threw another X, which attached itself to the robot's chest plate. It created an X-shaped crack in the plate, and opened, giving Red X access to the generator inside the robot. Seizing this opportunity, Red X jumped onto the robot, and made his own off switch on the robot. After the robot was down, Red X bounded to the end of the room, and posed victoriously.

"As you can see, there is virtually no limit to the things that xenothium can do," said Blood.

Blood then pressed a button on the interface in front of the window.

"Red X. Thank you for your impressive demonstration. Please join us once more."

Red X stood where he was as a hexagonal panel lifted itself off from the floor under him. It floated upwards, and then toward the observation window, which slid open, allowing Red X to re-enter the lecture room.

"Now, my friend, if you'll follow us, we will show you where we make this wonderful element into its effective state."

The Titans followed Blood, Chang, Red X and Al through the hall, until they finally reached a large, brightly colored room. Several workers wearing H.I.V.E. uniforms were working at assembly lines, compressing something until hot steam emitted, and pouring red liquids into test tubes.

The Titans watched as Blood and the others walked into the room. Inside the refinery, all of the H.I.V.E.'s students stood at attention. They formed a line on either side of Blood and his guests.

"This is it, my young and genius friend," said Brother Blood. "This is the H.I.V.E. Academy refinery, where we make the xenothium we've excavated into its useful state."

He led them to a panel in the center of the room.

"Huh," said Alphonse in acknowledgement.

"Using ordinary means, like compression, distillation, etc., we've found a way to successfully make xenothium more effective. As you've seen in Red X's demonstration, xenothium has the capacity to give its user supernatural abilities. My associate Professor Chang even used xenothium as ammunition for the large cannon in his observatory. But while we have successfully made a bomb from this mighty element, we have noticed that during production, its half-life is shortened, its radioactive decay is hastened."

Blood pushed a button on the control console in front of him, and a small trap door opened, releasing a large, square-shaped object that was the size of a briefcase. He smiled at Al, and bowed slightly.

"This is the prototype for the xenothium bomb we are attempting to make. We have yet to find a way to make it more versatile, but in exchange for your help in making it so, we would be happy to supply your headquarters at Central City with all the xenothium bombs you require. Please help us in making this magnificent element into a more effective and versatile form."

Al shook his head.

"No," he said.

Blood growled at Al

"I apologize, Brother Blood, but I can't allow such a dangerous material to make its way back to headquarters. I'm sorry, but I won't help you improve it."

Al turned to walk away, but was stopped by Blood's voice.

"You dare refuse my proposal?!"

He pressed a button on his arm, and lowered a large electromagnet from the ceiling, which immediately attached itself to Al.

"Oh no!" hissed Starfire. "Robin, we cannot allow Alphonse to be harmed!"

"We'll move here in a minute," said Robin.

"Don't bother struggling, Fullmetal," said Blood. "That electromagnet you're attached to only attracts the metals that I designate from the control console."

"But you didn't even touch the control console!" exclaimed Al.

"Who needs a console…" Blood pulled off the robes on his body, revealing his entire body, and not just his face to be similar to Cyborg in all but color. "…when you have all the controls to this entire academy within your own body?!"

"That's not good," said Beast Boy, morphing back into his human form.

"But I digress," said Brother Blood. "You are reputed to be a genius in your world, but I can see your true colors, even if I can't read your mind. Your reputation comes from your alchemic power! You're scared that with this bomb, nobody will ever have a use for you, and you and your wretched kind will become obsolete."

Cyborg came down hard on top of Blood, pinning him to the ground.

"Titans, GO!" exclaimed Robin and Cyborg.

Robin drew out his staff and started attacking Kyd Wykkyd. Every time Robin attacked, Kyd Wykkyd simply sidestepped it. Brother Blood threw Cyborg off of him and began attacking his weak spots.

"I still haven't forgotten your blueprints, Cyborg. I know every weakness you have…"

"Sorry to disappoint you, Blood," said Cyborg.

Blood attacked Cyborg's chest plate, but withdrew his fingers, finding that they hadn't even made a scratch.

"But after that little fiasco at East Titans' Tower, I made some major modifications."

Blood was furious. He jabbed another finger at Cyborg, and then ignited his laser cannon. He fired one shot, and Cyborg dodged it.

"Al! Don't worry! We'll get you down from there!"

"Just hurry!" exclaimed the armored boy.

Billy Numerous immediately split himself in three, and began attacking Beast Boy left and right.

"Three against one's not fair, so I think I'll make it three on three."

Beast Boy transformed into a rhinoceros and charged at the Billy clones. Every time he charged into one, however, three more would take his place.

Raven busied herself with fighting Mammoth. The brute was picking up incomplete xenothium bombs and throwing them at the psychic.

"Azerath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" exclaimed Raven, grabbing hold of the bombs with her telekinesis. She then dropped the bombs just above Mammoth, who immediately ran to the other side of the room. Before the bombs even hit the floor, however, Raven took hold of them once again with her powers. She then gently dropped them to the floor. To her dismay, this kept her occupied long enough for Seemore to fire a laser at her from his eye. Starfire threw one of her starbolts at Seemore, ceasing his attacks on Raven. Robin had finally managed to floor Kyd Wykkyd when Red X dropped from the ceiling and began his attack.

"Good to see you again, kid," said Red X.

Robin didn't reply, but simply threw a spin kick at him. Red X blocked it, and threw one of the X's in his belt at Robin. The X exploded on contact. Seeing that his comrades weren't helping defeat the Titans, he decided to take the others into his own hands. He threw a restraining X at each of them, binding their arms and legs to their bodies.

"Now that the Titans are all wrapped up, we can get back to business, Fullmetal…"

"Why do you keep on calling him 'Fullmetal?'" asked Robin through the containment field.

"Didn't he tell you?" asked Blood. "Your friend here is the Fullmetal Alchemist; a legendary scientist who can transform different materials into whatever he desires using the science of alchemy."

"That sounds strangely familiar…" said Raven.

Blood pushed a button on his arm, and four xenothium-powered lasers lowered themselves from the ceiling, positioning themselves on any which side of Al.

"Now, Fullmetal… why do you refuse to help us improve the xenothium bomb?"

"I have morals, Blood! The bomb you are attempting to make could be dangerous, and thousands- no, tens of thousands of people could die if you even drop it!"

"Put those lives aside, my friend… you fail to see the big picture. Those people will die as the cost of advancement… Now, will you help us to make the xenothium bomb, or not?"

"No!"

Blood growled.

"Then, you must die…"

He fired two of the lasers, making a large hole in the top of his head, and one through the centers of his shoulders.

"No!" exclaimed Robin.

The armored boy was slowly lowered to the ground, and his helmet fell off.

"You would have been an asset had you cooperated, and our progress on the bomb may be inhibited, but it won't be impossible without you…" said the cruel headmaster. "Now… let's see what you look like…"

He came down to examine his victim, only to look inside and find that there was no victim.

"It's empty! How is that possible?!"

His voice and face grew malicious. The Titans couldn't believe that the thing that came and talked to them last night was an empty shell.

"It was you… You hotwired this thing to bait me! You'll all pay for this!"

He had the Titans taken to a torture room on the other end of the academy. There, he stood in front of a control panel, his finger on a button, while his students watched.

"Now… if you value your miserable lives, you will tell me where the Fullmetal Alchemist is!"

He pressed a button, and the Titans' air supplies were cut off. Even Starfire, who required little air to survive, was feeling the lack of air.

"Where is he?!" asked Blood.

The Titans, even the oddly-colored ones, were beginning to turn purple.

"We don't know where he is!" exclaimed Robin.

"I think you do… and if you don't tell me, it's goodbye!"

Just as he said this, the Titans heard the clapping of a pair of hands, and a large metallic spike came out of the wall, which punctured their containment field, letting in air. However, they were still restrained by the goo of Red X's restraints.

"Where did that come from?" asked Blood.

"Brother Blood!" exclaimed a voice.

The Titans and the H.I.V.E. members looked toward the source of the voice. They could see a boy with black pants and coat, with a red overcoat, white gloves and black and red boots. The only thing that they couldn't make out was his face.

To Be Continued…


	6. The Fullmetal Alchemist

"The Fullmetal Titan"

By cdc100

Summary: Edward Elric is a new resident at Jump City. When the city is in danger, the Teen Titans must turn to the Fullmetal Alchemist for help.

Disclaimer: This is a work of pure non-profit fan fiction. I do not own any of the characters, their weapons, their abilities, or any of their universes, nor do I own any of the lyrics that will appear in later chapters, or any of the products mentioned in the story such as Coca-Cola, or Playstation.

Chapter Six

"The Fullmetal Alchemist"

The Titans, the H.I.V.E. and Brother Blood looked in the direction of the voice, and saw a person of short stature with white gloves and a red cloak over an all-black uniform.

"Let me ask you a question, Brother Blood," said the voice.

"Identify yourself! Tell us who you are!"

"Titans, be cautious," said Robin. The Titans stood from where they were, and assumed their offensive stances. They were ready to attack anybody who came near them.

"Us 'scientists' have a code: 'Be thou for the people.' With that code in mind, are you really stupid enough to believe that we would help you in creating a WMD?"

"You insolent little runt!" exclaimed Blood. Blood readied his sonic cannon, and made to fire a blast at the stranger.

"Al! Now!" commanded the stranger.

Just then, Blood's right arm was knocked sideways by an armored arm, and the cannon blast went through the wall of the academy.

Blood looked up to see Alphonse's helmetless body standing behind Blood. However, this is not what shocked them. He wasn't only missing his helmet, but also his _head_.

"What the-?!" Cyborg began.

"Whoa…" said Raven.

"Dude! You don't have a body! How are you talking to us?!"

Blood knocked Al aside, where the Titans were standing. Al turned toward the new arrival.

"Brother! Why'd you take so long?!" demanded Alphonse's headless body. "They could've been killed! And he could've destroyed my blood seal!"

"Sorry, Al! I got held up!"

"Wait a sec, Al," said Cyborg. "This is your brother?"

"Yes, he is."

Brother Blood didn't wait for the stranger to say anything else.

"Mammoth! Crush him!"

Mammoth ran toward the stranger and made to pile drive him, but the stranger lifted his left leg and jump-kicked him. Mammoth was knocked back by the force, which astounded everyone, since the stranger couldn't be any taller than five feet. Mammoth quickly got back up and made to swipe him with his arm, but the stranger stuck out his right arm, which made a clanging noise against Mammoth's throbbing wrist.

"What's the matter?" asked the stranger. "To hard to break?"

Just then, the stranger clapped his hands and placed them on the ground. Before the Titans' eyes, part of the floor began to reform itself into a long metal pole. At the end of the pole was a small blade adorned with batwing-like additions. He twirled the spear in his hand, and ran at Mammoth. Mammoth made to attack the stranger again, but the stranger lunged his spear at Mammoth's approaching limb, causing the great brute to withdraw his arm. But Mammoth found an opening, and made to use it to his advantage. The stranger dodged Mammoth's attack and jabbed the spear into his torso. Mammoth wailed in pain, and the stranger withdrew the spear and ran to the center of the room.

"I'm going to give you one chance, Blood!" he exclaimed.

The Titans could now make out the face and golden eyes of Edward Elric.

"Stop all of this right now! You have no right to destroy Jump City, much less drag the science of alchemy into it!"

Al and the Titans ran to join him. Al placed his head back on his shoulders.

"What's going on here?" asked Robin.

"Who are you?!" cried Blood.

"Depends. My friends call me 'Ed,' or 'Edward.' My superiors call me by my surname, 'Elric.'"

Blood grew wide-eyed at this statement.

"_You're_ Edward Elric?! I thought that he-"

"No. He's my brother, Alphonse."

"But how could you have such an intimidating nickname when you're so scrawny?" asked Seemore.

The boy had a look of absolute hostility on his face. He ran forward and kicked Seemore to the other side of the academy.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MOUSY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK?!"

"I didn't say that!" exclaimed Seemore, as he inflated his one eye to catch himself.

"Get them!" exclaimed Brother Blood.

All the members of the H.I.V.E. rushed the group with the intent of attacking the Titans and their new comrades. Robin was attacked once again by Red X, Beast Boy by Billy Numerous, Raven by Kyd Wykkyd, Cyborg by Brother Blood, and Starfire was attacked by Seemore again. Al and Ed were attacked by Gizmo, who was attacking him with the spider-like leg extensions from his backpack. Every time the two boys managed to inflict damage on him, he deployed a swarm of small, xenothium-powered robots that repaired what damage was done. He would then make to attack again.

Starfire managed to KO Seemore, and flew toward the Elric brothers, who were having a hard time with Gizmo's legs. Ed was pinned down by one leg, while Alphonse was trying to free himself from another.

"Brother! If he presses down any harder, he could puncture my blood seal!"

"Don't-worry-Al!" Ed clapped his hands, and pressed one to the leg that was holding him down. The leg was stuck to the hard metal floor.

"What the hairball?!" asked Gizmo. "You crud-muncher! You'll pay for that!"

The stuck leg didn't stop Gizmo. He flexed one gigantic leg, and was about to bring it down on top of Ed, who acted quickly, doing the same hand motion and slapping them on the floor once again. Only this time, a pillar rose out of the floor and shot him into the air. Ed jumped off the pillar, clapping his hands again, and seemingly making a long sharp blade reveal itself from up his sleeve. He moved his hand in a swishing motion, severing the legs off of the boy genius's backpack, and dropping the twerp to the floor. Al was ready, with a strange circle pattern chalked on the floor. He clapped his hands and placed them on Gizmo's backpack. Electricity crackled, and the metal on his backpack merged with the floor, binding his arms together, and leaving his legs free so that he could only kick in futility. He had been shackled to the floor!

"No fair!" exclaimed the bald kid.

"In my experience, people like you never play fair," said Al, putting his chalk into a pouch in his armor.

"Come on, Al. We've got to help the Titans," said Ed.

"Right!" answered Al.

Back where the Titans and the H.I.V.E. had been fighting, the Titans finally incapacitated all of them, with the exception of Red X and Brother Blood. Brother Blood attacked with a blast from his cannon, which threw the Titans back against the wall. He made to fire a blast that would finish them off when Ed returned.

"Oh, no you don't!" exclaimed the boy.

He clapped his hands again, and the blade on his arm reformed itself into a wide shield, which deflected the blast, but also tore open the boy's sleeve, revealing a full-steel prosthetic attachment.

"I don't think I'll let you kill anybody today, Blood," said Ed.

Blood was surprised at Ed's hidden limb. Now he knew why this child had such a reputation.

"A mechanical arm… so that's what it means."

Ed clapped his hands yet again, reverting his arm back to normal.

"'The Fullmetal Alchemist!'"

Ed did the same hand motion he had been doing, and Blood found that the blade in his sleeve was actually a plate on his forearm. Ed slashed at Blood, but every time he did so, Brother Blood would block it with one of his xenothium-powered arms. Just as he was going to attack again, Ed was attacked with an X-shaped throwing star. He looked behind him to find Red X standing there, ready to attack. However, this short look was just what Brother Blood needed.

Blood's eyes, real and mechanical, began to glow a violent red, as did Ed's.

"You are now under my control…" said Blood. He was actually smiling.

Ed blinked, and his eyes returned to normal.

"You wish!" he turned his whole body, and slashed at the masked thief behind him. A trickle of blood began to fall from Red X's suit.

"Not bad…" said Red X, kneeling to the ground.

Ed had floored Red X, but he wasn't out of the woods yet. Blood began using his mechanically enhanced strength to his advantage. He punched at Ed, who had a hard time doing more than defending against the madman.

"Come on!" exclaimed Al, trying to rouse the other Titans.

Robin groaned in pain. He rubbed his head.

"What happened?" he asked as the other Titans began to open their eyes.

"My brother's fighting Blood," said Al. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah," said Cyborg. "Your brother's quite the fighter, Al."

"Maybe so, but even the Fullmetal Alchemist has his limits. We have to help him. You guys have more experience fighting Blood, and my brother can't take him on his own."

Just as Al said this, two of the other H.I.V.E. members, Billy Numerous and Kyd Wykkyd, began to attack them again.

"You go help Ed," said Raven. "We'll take care of these guys."

"Yeah," said Beast Boy. "Besides, I don't know how well I'd hold up against Blood."

Beast Boy transformed into a tyrannosaurus rex and stomped toward the multiplying southerner. Raven, meanwhile, flew toward Kyd Wykkyd and was attempting to floor him again.

Just as Ed blocked another of Blood's attacks, Robin came overhead with his staff and slashed it over Blood's head, causing the headmaster unbelievable pain.

"Thanks," said Ed. "I wasn't getting the chance to do more than protect myself."

"No problem," said Robin. "Titans, go!"

Starfire hurled her starbolts at Blood, and Cyborg charged his seismic cannon, ready to fire. Ed finally found an opening… and seized it. He slashed a large hole in Brother Blood's shoulder, and clapped his hands. He then slapped his hands onto Brother Blood, sending electrical currents through his body. Blood howled in pain, and when the electricity stopped, hot red steam leaked out of the hole in his shoulder.

"What did you do to me, Elric?" asked Blood.

"I transmuted the xenothium in your armor to its gaseous form. Soon, the xenothium will run out, and you'll barely be able to hobble."

Blood growled in frustration. He then smiled at the Titans, as though he had finally understood the punch line of some sick joke.

"You haven't defeated me, Titans!"

He threw a smoke ball on the ground, and the Titans could hear the sound of clacking footsteps running away from the scene.

"Damn!" said Ed, his vision obscured by the cloud of smoke.

"I've got it," said Raven.

She conjured up a ball of black energy and trapped the smoke inside. She then moved it to the ceiling, where it dispersed.

"Nice move," said Ed.

He ran toward a hallway on the side of the room. He sniffed the air.

"Quick, this way!" he said, gesturing for them to follow.

He ran down the hall after the deranged teacher, with Al following and the Titans not far behind. They finally arrived at the refinery, and found Blood firing up a giant robot armed with drills and lasers. It was probably used for excavating xenothium. Once the robot had started, its engine began to growl loudly and its eyes began to glow red. It fired a laser at the Titans.

"Titans, separate!" exclaimed Robin. "Ed, can you do the same thing to this robot that you did to Gizmo?"

"Yeah! We'd just need to stand him still!"

"You heard him, Titans! Distract him!"

The two girls flew around the head of Blood's robot. Beast Boy turned into a Parrot and joined them, squawking, "You can't touch me!"

Blood flailed the robotic arms at the girls and their shape shifting companion, swatting at them like flies. However, the leak in his armor was starting to take effect, and he lost control of his left arm. He tried to move forward, but found that he couldn't. He looked down, and found that Ed and Al had transmuted the floor and the robot's legs together. He was trapped now. Ed jumped toward the cockpit of the robot. Blood tried to clap the robot's hands in order to squish Ed, but that wouldn't fly. Ed clapped his hands, landed on the robot's arms, and transmuted them together into a melted metal glob.

Blood growled.

"Damn you, Titans… and you, Elric Brothers. You and your alchemy…"

"How does the old saying go? 'You mess with the bull, you get the horns.'"

"If it wasn't for you annoying pests, self-respecting villains like me would be leading the world into an age of freedom!"

"You're insane, Brother Blood. You actually think that by excavating this xenothium and destroying Jump City you can achieve your goals. Everybody I've met who tried to use alchemy for something like this claimed that it was for a 'good cause.' The only reason they did it was because they could! And now, I've got another person trying to use alchemy to end civilization! There are so many asses I have to kick now!"

"Oh, no, Fullmetal. I disagree with you. I think that our goals are just as achievable as a one hundred on a twenty-word spelling test. I'll prove it to you!"

"What are you doing?!" asked Ed, as Blood jumped down from the machine, grabbing the xenothium bomb he had been carrying.

The Titans didn't dare move for fear that Blood would use the bomb.

"You know, your 'science' is odd and foreign to me and my students. However, that hasn't stopped me or my students from learning it. With my psychic powers of photographic memory and my knowledge of mechanics, a few circles and triangles were easy enough for me and my students to understand…"

"What are you doing, Blood? What are you planning?" asked Ed.

Blood began pulling drawers out of the walls, revealing hundreds of dead men, who were most likely xenothium miners.

"I'm going to transmute a weapon worthy of world domination… an army of undead cyborgs… you and the Titans won't stand a chance!"

Ed gasped.

"Don't do it! That's human transmutation! Listen! If you try to transmute a human body, I guarantee you, you won't like the results! There isn't even a guarantee that you'll be around to like them!"

"Now I see why alchemy didn't advance in this world. You sorcerers have no spine!"

He clapped his hands together, and pressed them on one of the dead bodies.

"BLOOD! NO!!!" exclaimed Ed.

A flash of light emitted from the spot where the dead bodies had been, and Blood disappeared. But before he vanished, Ed could faintly hear a bloodcurdling scream.

"Damn…" said Ed. He clenched his fist and walked to the spot where Blood had been.

"He's gone…"

To Be Continued…


	7. One of the Team

"The Fullmetal Titan"

By cdc100

Summary: Edward Elric is a new resident at Jump City. When the city is in danger, the Teen Titans must turn to the Fullmetal Alchemist for help.

Disclaimer: This is a work of pure non-profit fan fiction. I do not own any of the characters, their weapons, their abilities, or any of their universes, nor do I own any of the lyrics that will appear in later chapters, or any of the products mentioned in the story such as Coca-Cola, or Playstation.

Chapter Seven

"One of the Team"

The Titans were looking at the spot where Brother Blood had been. He, his xenothium bomb, and all of the dead bodies he was attempting to transmute had disappeared, never to be seen again. Secondarily, they were wondering where he had went, but their primary curiosity concerned Edward Elric and his brother, Alphonse.

Ed apparently picked up on this, because he turned around to face them.

"You guys are probably going to want some kind of explanation, I bet."

"There's a lot of stuff you're going to have to explain, Elric," said Robin.

"Well, I'll give you a full explanation later. Right now, we need to make sure that Blood's flunkies can't escape on their way to jail," said Ed. "Al, think you could help me out?"

"Sure."

Ed, Al and the Titans made their way back to the main room, where the other H.I.V.E. students were either unconscious or conscious, but disabled. Ed and Al went around the room, picking up scraps of metal, and then transforming the scraps into strong cuffs, which formed themselves around their wrists.

"Robin?" asked Ed.

"Yeah?"

"You may want to call this in. Let the Jump City Police handle this."

Robin pulled his communicator out and did just that. Within a few minutes, the police were ushering the students one by one into a police boat.

"I noticed that one person was missing," said Beast Boy. "Where's Red X?"

"Gone," said Ed. "He must have flown the coop when Blood attacked me again."

"You're probably right," said Robin. "He's a selfish person. He's not the type to stick around for a fight unless it serves his interests. Check the stores. He probably took some of that xenothium ore with him."

Al walked to a door on the far side of the refinery, and opened it. He looked inside, and found that it was completely empty.

"You were wrong about one thing," said Al. "He didn't take _some_ of it with him. He took it _all_ with him."

"All of it?" asked Robin, incredulously.

"He must have made a few trips," said Ed. "God only knows he had the time."

"I should never have made that suit!" exclaimed Robin, punching the wall.

"Please," said Starfire, "no Robin yelling at Robin."

"She's right," said Ed. "A friend of mine once told me that you can't go trying to undo every wrong that you've done. It isn't worth it, and even worse, it's not healthy."

Robin stood up.

"Yeah. You're right. Well, I think that we'd better head back to the tower."

With that, the Titans and the Elric brothers made their way back to Titans Tower. When they arrived at the tower, Ed extended his hand to the Titans.

"I don't think we've officially met. I'm Edward Elric."

Robin offered his hand.

"Robin. These are the other Teen Titans-"

"Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire. I know."

Robin quirked an eyebrow.

"What? You're surprised? Ever since I came to Jump City, you're all I've ever heard about."

"That makes one of us," said Al.

Robin nodded.

"Well, you still haven't told us what is going on here."

"Yeah," said Cyborg. "I mean, your brother shows up asking to help us with taking down the H.I.V.E. _again_, Blood keeps on talking about a 'Fullmetal Alchemist," and you show up and kick his butt like you've been doin' it since you were born. What's the deal?"

"I admit, I probably should have had Al give you more to work with before telling you about the H.I.V.E. and Blood. I just wanted to know that I could trust you. You guys are heroes in this city, but I can't tell you how many national heroes or city heroes I've seen who was doing something bad behind the scenes. But I'd be more than happy to tell you everything you need to know now."

"You'll tell us _anything_ we need to know?" asked Robin.

"Anything," said Ed.

Robin nodded.

"Okay, come on inside."

Robin led the way inside. When they finally arrived in the living room, the Titans sat down on the couch, and Ed and Al stood in front of them.

"Okay," said Ed. "What do you want to know?"

Robin cleared his throat.

"I think what we'd like to know first is, where did you guys come from?"

Ed gave a slightly frustrated smile.

"That's the question I'd hoped you would've asked last."

"Me and my brother come from an entirely different world," said Al.

"A different world? Come on, man. Do you have any idea how impossible that is?" asked Cyborg.

Robin looked at Cyborg and shook his head.

"You're teammates with an alien and a girl from a different dimension and you're questioning the existence of another world?"

"Is it anything like this world?" asked Beast Boy.

"They're similar," said Al. "This one is slightly more advanced, but in our world, science evolved differently than it did here."

"So, we noticed that you and your brother are skilled in martial arts…" said Cyborg.

"But how did you do that glowy, arm-sword transformy, turn stuff into other stuff trick?"

"It's that science that Al mentioned," said Ed. "Our world is called Amestris. The dominant science in Amestris is alchemy. We can use certain materials to make new stuff."

"Do you mind if I demonstrate, brother?" asked Al.

"No, go ahead," said Ed.

Al took out a piece of chalk, and drew a circle on the coffee table. Within the circle, he drew another circle, and a triangle overlapped by three more triangles- one for each side. Ed then handed Al his cloak, which had been torn from the fight, and a spool each of red and white thread.

"Is there some kind of rationale behind this?" asked Cyborg.

"Just watch," said Ed.

Al placed one hand over the circle, and slapped it down. Electricity crackled, and a light emitted from the circle. The Titans were amazed by what happened next. As the light disappeared and the area became stable, they saw that Ed's cloak now looked as good as new, and he now had a new white right glove. Ed promptly picked up the glove and cloak and put them on.

"So, you can use this… power of yours to make new things?" asked Cyborg.

"Depends," said Ed.

"On what?" asked Beast Boy.

"The things that are created have to have the similar properties to the things used to create it," said Al.

"It's a principle that we alchemists call 'equivalent exchange,'" said Ed.

"'Equivalent exchange?'" asked Starfire.

"'Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost,'" said Al. "Alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange. But since we've learned that principle, me and my brother have learned that it doesn't just apply to alchemy, but almost everything that goes on in the world."

"Take my cloak, for example. During the battle, my right sleeve got ripped to shreds, so I gave Al a spool of red thread to make up for the lost sleeve. Since the red thread made up for the missing sleeve, when Al performed that transmutation, it made one good-as-new jacket."

"'Transmutation?'" asked Beast Boy.

"Alchemy revolves around transmutation," said Ed. "It's what we do to take materials and turn them into something else. Transmutation comes in three steps: Analysis, deconstruction, and reconstruction. That means looking at a substance, taking note of its properties, breaking it down, and then reforming it into something else."

"I remember hearing about this," said Raven. "When I was growing up in Azerath, I remember reading a book in the library that told a legend of a world where alchemy kept evolving, and was even more important than the steam engine."

"I've got another question," said Cyborg.

"I'm pretty sure we have an answer," said Ed.

"What's with your nickname? How did you get the nickname, 'Fullmetal Alchemist?'" asked Cyborg.

"Well-" began Ed, before being interrupted by Al.

"Oh. Ed, could I answer this one?"  
"Why not?"

He stepped aside and let Al speak.

"Amestris is ruled by a military power, and this military has alchemists in their ranks, called 'State Alchemists.' Brother, show them your pocket watch."

Ed dug into his left front pocket and pulled out a silver watch with a strange emblem on the front. It had a strange animal on the front, standing in front of a six-pointed star, and the watch hung from a chain that was attached to Ed's belt.

"What's this for?" asked Beast Boy.

"This is the pocket watch that's only given to State Alchemists," said Al. "This watch amplifies their power, so that they can transmute objects without using a circle, like I just did. But Ed is able to-"

"Al," said Ed.

"What?"

"I think you've elaborated enough about the watch."

"Oh, yeah, right. Well, anyway, my brother became a State Alchemist when he was twelve years old. Each State Alchemist is given a symbolic second name, which signifies their attributes, or abilities. Because of his right arm and left leg being mechanical, my brother was named the 'Fullmetal Alchemist.'"

"So, there are others like you?" asked Robin.

"Probably none that are around here," said Ed. "And not all of the alchemists that work for the military are working for a good cause. Some of them are so corrupt that they use alchemy to their own ends, despite our motto, 'Alchemists, be thou for the people.' Some are just in it for the blood, some are in it for the money, and some are just in it for the glory."

"So, why are you in the military?" asked Robin. "From what you've told us, it doesn't sound like the kind of military you would join just because you want to. And, on the subject of your title, why are your right arm and left leg mechanical? And why does your brother not have a body?"

Ed frowned.

"It looks like I'm going to have to break that promise. That's one thing I can't tell you."

"Come on, Ed," said Al. "We can trust them. They've already proven themselves trustworthy, and it's not like they'd tell anybody about it. Besides, how would we feel if they didn't tell us something that we needed to know?"

Ed sighed.

"We learned how to do alchemy when we were really young. We were about eight or nine when we started to really grasp it," said Ed. "Our mother was so proud of us because we had learned to use alchemy like our father before us. Our father wasn't around to be proud of us, even though she told us that he would have been."

"One day, she became very ill," said Al. "We sent messages to our father to come back home. We were just little kids. We couldn't take care of our mother."

"She died right before our eyes," said Ed, with a tone of regret. "We couldn't bare the thought of living without her. So, we found a teacher, and learned more alchemy. Then, we returned to our hometown, and we attempted the greatest taboo known to alchemists…"

"We tried to resurrect our mother," said Al. "But it went all wrong. The transmutation failed, and we lost more than we were willing to give."

"Alphonse lost his entire body while I lost my left leg. I looked up expecting to see our mom, but…"

"The thing that we created wasn't human anymore. Anyway, after my body was taken, Ed sacrificed his right arm to bind my soul to this armor."

Al removed his helmet. He then pointed to a red circle with three triangles inscribed at the back of the armor.

"That looks like blood," said Beast Boy.

"It is," said Ed. "My blood. I took some of my blood and traced that seal on the armor. Then, I tuned the iron in my blood to match the iron in Al's armor."

"Anyway," said Al, replacing his head, "I took my brother to our next-door neighbors, and they fitted him with a new arm and leg."

Ed pulled off his cloak and his undershirt, and pulled up his left pant leg. Ed's right arm was nothing but cold metal all the way up to his shoulder, and his left leg was metal all the way up to his knee.

"It's called automail," said Ed. "It functions like normal limbs."

"After that, we began looking for an alchemic amplifier that we hoped would allow us to return our bodies to normal. It's called the Philosopher's Stone."

"I remember reading about that when I was in high school," said Cyborg. "But I thought it was just a legend," he added, incredulously.

"So, we went to the capitol and started working to help Ed get commissioned as a State Alchemist."

The Titans absorbed all of this.

"That is quite a story," said Robin. "Sounds like you've been through a lot."

"We have," said Al.

"This is going to sound weird, but… do you guys need a place to stay?" asked Robin. "We have extra rooms in this place."

"Well, that's very kind of you," said Ed, "but we've actually got a flat in Jump City that we're already staying in, and I need a place where I can continue research to find a way to get back home."

"Come on!" said Beast Boy. "We have free satellite TV, unlimited hot soft water, and all the food you can eat."

"And we have a kick-butt lab you could work in," said Cyborg. "You can move your research out here."

"Well… okay," said Ed. "What do you guys want in return?" asked Ed.

"In return?" asked Robin.

"Like we said, we've found that equivalent exchange doesn't only apply to alchemy," said Ed.

"I know this may sound kind of sudden, but I think that the rest of the team is thinking exactly what I'm thinking. We'd like you to be one of us. At least until you guys can find a way home."

"Us? Teen Titans?" asked Al.

"You would make good additions to the team," said Raven.

Ed looked at Al, who nodded.

"We'll do it," said Ed.

He offered his hand to Robin, who shook it.

"One thing, though," said Ed.

"What's that?"

"I may need to borrow your sub."

To Be Continued…


	8. Settled In

"The Fullmetal Titan"

By cdc100

Summary: Edward Elric is a new resident at Jump City. When the city is in danger, the Teen Titans must turn to the Fullmetal Alchemist for help.

Disclaimer: This is a work of pure non-profit fan fiction. I do not own any of the characters, their weapons, their abilities, or any of their universes, nor do I own any of the lyrics that will appear in later chapters, or any of the products mentioned in the story such as Coca-Cola, or Playstation.

Chapter Eight

"Settled In"

Soon, the boys had their belongings moved from their apartment in Jump City to their new room in Titans Tower. Deciding to take a break, Ed came out of the room, and took a seat on the sofa next to Cyborg. He stretched and yawned; the typical sign of exhaustion.

"You look beat, Ed," said Cyborg.

"Yeah. It's been a long day," the alchemist replied.

"What do you think we ought to do next?" asked Al.

"I don't think it's a good idea to do any work tonight, Al," said Ed. "We deserve to relax a little bit after that little event."

"As much as I might agree with him," said Raven, "I have something that the two of you might want to take a look at."

"Like what?" asked Ed.

"I'll be back. It's in my room."

She turned around, and went through the door at the rear of the living room, and proceeded to her room.

Cyborg quirked an eyebrow.

"What?" asked Ed, noticing the gesture.

"Raven never lets anybody look at her room, much less anything _in_ it."

"So, we're in for a treat, is basically what you're saying?"

"Not necessarily," said Beast Boy. "Her room… is possibly the creepiest place on the planet."

"How do you know that?" asked Ed.

"We snuck in there once," said Cyborg. "Long story."

"I'm not going anywhere," said Ed, making a hand motion as if to say, "Bring it."

"All right," said Cyborg. "What happened was, we had a fight with Dr. Light, one of the other local villains around here. Raven kind of went into this trance after one of his attacks, and turned into this demon thing that tugged Light under her cloak; Scared the heck out of him. After that, Raven was acting kind of moody, and Beast Boy did something that upset her."

"Hey! Like I was supposed to know that offering her breakfast would tick her off!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"Well, anyway, we went into her room to apologize to her, and…"

"Cyborg's literally 'knocked' the door over," chuckled Beast Boy.

Cyborg groaned.

"After that, we found this mirror on her dresser."

"Let me guess. It wasn't an ordinary mirror, was it?" asked Al.

"No," said Beast Boy. "It turned out to be a portal into her mind. We found different sides of Raven's personality, and a fragment of her father. We helped her defeat her father, and we made up."

"Do you guys have any idea how impossible something like that is in Amestris?" asked Ed. "Then again, I guess it's kind of impossible for someone to change into different animals, too. And yet, here you are."

"Doesn't make any sense, does it?" asked Beast Boy.

"Not a lot," said Ed, shrugging.

They heard the whoosh of the doors opening behind them. Raven came in holding a pile of books. Or, rather, she was levitating them.

"What are those?" asked Al.

"There were some books on alchemy that I found in the library at Azerath," said Raven.

"Really?" asked Ed. He was about to put his hand on one of the books, but then turned to look at her, waiting for her approval.

"Go ahead. Take a look," she said.

Ed immediately picked up the book and flipped to the first page. As he read the words, his eyes whizzed across the page.

"So, what do you think?" asked Cyborg. "Anything that looks familiar to you?"

Ed didn't respond.

"Uh… Ed?" asked Beast Boy.

Ed still didn't respond.

"He does that," said Al. "We both do. Whenever we read, we shut out whatever else is around us."

Raven grunted in acknowledgement.

"You'll have to teach me to do that," said Raven.

"It's one of those things that can't really be taught," said Al. "It just kind of came to us."

Ed still didn't say a word. He was too engrossed in the book that Raven had shown him.

Just then, the Titans heard the whoosh of the door behind them once again. In stepped Starfire and Robin.

"Hey, everybody," said Robin. "Are Ed and Al all settled in?"

"They finished a while ago," said Cyborg, not taking his eyes off Ed.

"What is happening?" asked Starfire, catching sight of Ed. "Is Edward not well?"

"No," said Raven. "He's fine. He's just kind of…"

Ed finally shut the book.

"That book describes Amestris in almost exact detail," he said. "Thanks for letting me see that, Raven."

He got up and walked over to the window, enjoying the view that the Titans had of the city.

"Hey, Ed," said Robin. "I had a question. I wasn't sure if I should ask it."

"Well, you've brought it up. You might as well get it out."

"Right. I was wondering. You said you tried to resurrect your mother, but that it didn't work. Why is that?"

Ed sighed.

"It's not exactly something you'll understand, but I'll explain it as best as I can."

He turned to them, walked back over to the sofa, and sat on it. He then pulled out a small one-inch-thick book from his coat pocket. He leafed through it, and found the page he was looking for.

"'Water: 35 liters, Carbon: 20 kilograms, Ammonia: 4 liters, Lime: 1.5 kilograms, Phosphorus: 800 grams, Salt: 250 grams, Saltpeter: 100 grams, Sulfur: 80 grams, Fluorine: 7.5, Iron: 5, Silicon: 3 grams, and trace amounts of fifteen other elements.'"

"What the heck is that?" asked Beast Boy.

"It's the total chemical makeup of the average adult human body," said Ed, "all the way down to the follicles of your eyelashes. When we tried to bring mom back, we put together all of the necessary elements needed for the body. But back then, we neglected the fact that a person needs more than just a body to live."

"It does?" asked Beast Boy.

"It needs a soul, Beast Boy," said Raven.

"Oh, right," said Beast Boy, chuckling nervously.

"We knew that it was forbidden long before we tried it," said Ed. "And yet, we tried it anyway. I guess one body and a leg is the price of trying the forbidden. And the price of my brother's soul is an arm."

"So, that's why you guys want the Philosopher's Stone?" asked Cyborg. "To bring back your mom?"

"No," said Ed.

"We've accepted the fact that our mom won't come back to us," said Al.

"Right now, I just want to get Al's body back," said Ed. "And we can't do that by ourselves."

"Don't forget about your arm and your leg, brother," said Al.

Ed tucked the book back into his pocket.

"Well, I'm going to hit the hay," he said. "You all have a good night."

"'Night, Ed," said Robin.

Ed waved at the gang, and shut the door behind him.

"He really seems to care about you, Al," said Robin.

"Yeah. All we have is each other. We have to depend on each other for survival."

"Hey, you've got us," said Cyborg, smiling. "If we can, we'll help you find the Philosopher's Stone."

"Honestly, I don't know if you can. We'll have to leave for Amestris someday, and our search would begin again. And I don't know if you guys would be able to come."

"That is true, Alphonse," said Starfire. "but until then, you can depend on us to help you!"

She threw her arms around Al again, making him giggle.

"Yeah. Thank you all for your kindness."

Beast Boy suddenly realized something, and smiled.

"Hey, Al…" he said.

"What is it?" asked their armored friend.

"Do you remember when Starfire offered you… _food_?"

He chuckled, and Al sounded panicked.

"Yeah," said Cyborg. "I was curious about that."

Al chuckled nervously.

"Oh, uh… you were, huh?" he chuckled again.

"Did you actually eat any of it?" asked Beast Boy, with an evil look.

Al stood from the seat.

"Uh… yes! I mean, no! I mean… oh, my gosh! Look at the time! Well, I guess I'd better be getting to bed!" he turned and ran out of the room, leaving Cyborg and Beast Boy rolling on the floor laughing.

"You two are so sadistic," said Robin.

Back in their room, Edward was looking at a picture that he kept tucked away in his coat. It was a picture of him and his brother, standing together with their mother, and a burnt out face in the upper left hand corner.

"Damn you, Hohenheim," he said. "Damn you."

It was then that he heard the sound of clanging metal outside his door. He tucked the picture back in his coat as Al walked into the room.

"What happened to you?" asked Ed.

"Long story," said Al, sounding relaxed.

He sat down on the bed on his side of the room. He noticed Ed's expression.

"What's wrong?" asked Al.

"Our dad. If he had stayed with us…"

Al's armor creaked.

"You really haven't forgiven him after all these years, have you?"

Ed walked back over to his bed.

"I think you know the answer to that, Al. I don't care what his reasons were. He shouldn't have walked out on us."

He closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him. When Al was sure that Ed was asleep, he spoke.

"Brother… I know how you feel…"

Back in the living room, Raven started to shake.

"What is it, Raven?" asked Cyborg.

"I just felt… something bad."

"Something evil?" asked Beast Boy.

"No… just something really negative. It's Edward."

"What about him?" asked Robin.

"His emotions… I feel them. It's like a mixture of a bunch of different emotions."

"Such as?" asked Starfire.

"Hatred… guilt… sadness… anger… He's reminiscing about someone who really hurt him once… I've never felt so much hatred in my life, even for my own father."

Robin turned and looked toward the door that led out of the living room. He then looked in the direction of Ed and Al's room. He was puzzled by those two boys.

A little less than a week had passed since Edward and Alphonse had been made members of the Titans. Nothing had happened in Jump City since the xenothium theft that posed any kind of danger. Even when it was a day when the Titans could take it easy, Ed and Al would stay in their room, much like Raven. During one such day, Robin happened to be passing by the boys' room. He had not seen much of them since they had been instated into the team. His curiosity getting the better of him, he knocked on the door of the brothers' shared room.

"Yes?" came the voice of Edward.

"Hey, it's me, Robin."

The door opened, revealing Ed's face.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"The others and I were wondering why you guys stay holed up in your room all the time. You're not confined to that particular spot, you know."

"We know," said Al.

"We've just been kind of busy. We're working on something."

"What is it?" asked Robin.

Ed gestured for him to come inside. He led Robin to the center of their room. On the floor was a large, elaborately-drawn transmutation circle. Latin and Greek words and letters covered the circle from rim to center.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" asked Ed.

"It probably would be if I knew what it was," said Robin.

"It's the transmutation circle that we'll need to get home."

"You've spent all this time in your room working on that?" asked Robin.

"Yeah. I don't know if it will work or not, but we've got a long process of trial and error ahead of us, and we might as well start now."

Just then, Starfire floated into their room.

"Friend Edward, friend Alphonse. Why are you sitting all alone in your room?" she asked.

"We're trying to figure out a way to get back to our world."

"Portals can be made through the use of alchemy?" asked the alien.

"I believe so," said Ed. "You would not believe what we can accomplish using alchemy. When you learn to use it, mending a glove and a coat are just a parlor trick."

Robin scratched the back of his head.

"Well, we thought that maybe you'd like to join us for a movie night," said the masked hero.

"Movie?" asked Ed. "What is that?"

"It is a wondrous experience!" exclaimed the alien. "Images are projected on a screen in the front room, with audio that matches the movements that are displayed!"

"You don't say," said Al. "Is that what that screen is for?"

"Yeah. We wanted to just have a little bit of "Teen" time. What do you say?"

Ed and Al looked at each other.

"We _have_ been working pretty hard, Ed," he said.

Ed smiled.

"We'd be happy to join you."

With that, the two set down their chalk and their books and followed their two new friends to the living room.

"So, do you guys do this kind of thing all the time?" asked Ed.

"Yeah. There are times when the city doesn't really need us, and we can just kick back," said Robin.

They entered the living room.

"Ah, Robin," said Beast Boy, in a voice of fake authority. "I see you have brought the two newest additions to the Couch Potato Crew. Please, take a seat."

Ed smirked, and Al giggled.

"Oh!" exclaimed Starfire. "We have no chair for friend Alphonse."

"No need," said Al, who proceeded to draw a transmutation circle. He tapped the circle once, and the floor began to shift upwards, forming a makeshift chair. An ugly one, but one that was clearly strong enough to support their hulking friend.

"Problem solved," he declared.

"Okay…" said Beast Boy in an ominous voice. "Fellow Couch Potatoes, prepare for your world to be rocked. 'What is the movie?' you might ask. Well, this movie is a war movie to end all war movies. It takes place during the final years of World War II, and revolves around the plot to assassinate the Russian Emperor, Rudolf Hittuler."

Cyborg fired a slingshot-like object in his arm at Beast Boy, knocking him backwards.

"He means that they're trying to kill the German Fuhrer, Adolf Hitler."

"Fuhrer?" asked Ed.

"Yeah. It's the German word for 'leader,' or 'guide,'" said Raven.

"It's also the title of the ruler of Amestris," said Al.

"Anyway," said Cyborg. "Bottom line, it's a great movie. Who feels like watching it?"

He hit the open/close button on the remote, and the movie began to play.

The whole movie sent chills down the hero's spines. When it was over, everyone was still at the edge of their seats.

"Dude!" yelled Beast Boy. "That… was… so… AWESOME!!!"

"Yeah!" agreed Cyborg. "I mean, we knew what was going to happen, but I still thought, 'Oh, please let this work!'"

"I agree, friend Cyborg. It was very exhilarating!"

"What did the off-worlders think of it?" asked Beast Boy.

"I thought it was pretty good," said Al. "But I was a lot more fascinated by how this large, thin screen is capable of this."

"The miracles of modern technology," said Cyborg. "The television is the new storybook."

"It also rots your brain," said Raven.

"Yeah, yeah," said Beast Boy. "TV rots your brain. Big furry deal."

"Case and point," said Raven, pointing at Beast Boy.

"That was actually pretty enjoyable," said Ed. "We should do this another night."

"Way ahead of you, Ed," said Cyborg. "We've got tomorrow night already booked."

"Sounds fun," said Ed.

Just as Ed and Al were about to leave for their bedroom, the alarm sounded.

"What is that?" asked Ed.

"It's our alarm. It lets us know when somebody is causing us trouble in the city."

He punched a few buttons on the terminal, and on the screen appeared a window that showed a giant brown green-eyed glob wreaking havoc on the streets, along with an orange, violet-eyed alien who looked a lot like Starfire.

"Plasmus and Blackfire are attacking," said Robin.

"Guess that means we should move it!" said Ed, sprinting out the door.

"Hey! Wait for us!" exclaimed Robin. He, Al, and the other Titans ran after Ed.

To Be Continued…


	9. The Cavalry Arrives

"The Fullmetal Titan"

By cdc100

Summary: Edward Elric is a new resident at Jump City. When the city is in danger, the Teen Titans must turn to the Fullmetal Alchemist for help.

Disclaimer: This is a work of pure non-profit fan fiction. I do not own any of the characters, their weapons, their abilities, or any of their universes, nor do I own any of the lyrics that will appear in later chapters, or any of the products mentioned in the story such as Coca-Cola, or Playstation.

Chapter Nine

"The Cavalry Arrives"

Ed led the way down the hall to the garage at the base of Titans Tower, where everybody prepared for the battle to come.

"Wait," said Ed.

"What is it?" asked Robin.

"We've got a problem. I don't think that both me and Al will fit in the car along with Cyborg and Beast Boy."

Al groaned.

"Why don't we just have Beast Boy fly, Al can take up the back seat, and you can ride shotgun?" asked Cyborg.

"I could carry friend Alphonse with me," said Starfire.

Everybody shook their heads. Ed snapped the fingers of his flesh hand.

"I've got it," he said. "Cyborg, you built the T-Car yourself, right?"

"Yeah," answered Cyborg.

"Do you guys have any spare parts for it, or the R-Cycle?"

"Yeah, plenty."

"Good," said Ed.

He went all around the room, gathering parts from different areas. He laid them down next to the T-Car.

"Do you have any fuel around here?"

Cyborg pointed to a large jug next to the toolbox. Ed grabbed the jug, and placed it next to the scattered parts.

"What are you going to do?" asked Beast Boy.

Ed clapped his hands, and placed them down on one of the parts. Electricity crackled, and a cloud of vapor filled the room. When the vapor cleared, a makeshift motorcycle and an empty gas jug stood before him.

"That. I'll buy you another tank when we're done," said Ed as he mounted the motorcycle.

Al got into the back seat of the T-Car.

"Let's go," said Robin.

With that, Robin slid on his helmet and led the team out of the garage and into the city.

Ed revved the engine of his new motorcycle, and sped forwards until he was just behind Robin.

"So, these guys that we're going after now, you deal with them all the time?" he asked.

"Plasmus is one of our more frequent enemies," said Robin, "Blackfire isn't so common, but she and Starfire have a long history together."

"Not surprising," said Ed. "What are they, sisters? Cousins? What?"

"Sisters," said Robin.

"Thought so," said Ed.

"Yeah, and she only shows up when she really has something she wants to do to Starfire," said Robin.

"So that means that something's going to hit the fan really hard," said Ed. "So, what should I know about Plasmus?"

"He freelances, mostly. He was human once, but he only remains human for as long as he's asleep. When he's awake, he's a monster made of toxic waste."

"Sounds pleasant," said Ed, with noticeable disgust in his voice.

"You wouldn't believe it, but it's actually a lot worse than it sounds!" yelled Beast Boy from the passenger seat of the T-Car.

"Can't wait!" Ed yelled in reply.

"What's unusual about this whole thing is that Blackfire and Plasmus have never teamed up before," said Robin. "I'm wondering why they would decide to do that now."

"Got a plan of attack?" asked Ed.

"We knock Plasmus out, and find a way to restrain Blackfire," said Robin.

"And, if we can't do that?" asked Ed.

"I'm still working on that," said Robin.

"Well, I guess I'd better work on it, too," said Ed, backing off of Robin a little.

When the team arrived at the scene, Plasmus had ripped a pipe out of the ground and was devouring its contents. Blackfire was admiring the jewels that she had stolen from the local jewelry store, and the way they looked on her.

"Look at these, Plasmus," said Blackfire. She held up her right hand, the fingers of which were covered with polished golden rings adorned with violet gems. "Aren't they just gorgeous?"

Plasmus averted his attention from the pipe momentarily to look at Blackfire, shrugged, and returned to his original task.

Blackfire scoffed.

"You're no fun."

"Hey, Blackfire!" yelled Cyborg, getting her attention. "You should really try to find another boyfriend."

Beast Boy and Cyborg both jumped out of the T-Car, Robin jumped off of his R-Cycle, and Ed dismounted his motorcycle while Starfire and Raven remained airborne.

"One chance, you two," said Robin. "Easy way or hard way? Take your pick."

Plasmus slammed the pipe back down on the ground and prepared to charge toward the team. Blackfire flew into the air, her eyes glowing violet with her fury.

"Guess it's going to be the hard way," said Ed, clapping his hands together.

Robin pulled an exploding disc out of his belt, Cyborg charged his cannon, Beast Boy changed into an eagle, both Raven and Starfire floated in the air, and Al put up his fists while Ed transmuted the plate on his arm into a small cannon.

Plasmus ran toward the Titans while Blackfire flew high into the air, firing starbolts at them.

"Titans, go!" yelled Robin.

With that, Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire flew in Blackfire's direction, and the remaining Titans fired their weapons at Plasmus. Al simply stayed next to Cyborg and Robin, poised and ready for Plasmus's attack.

The Titans' projectiles did little more than hinder plasmus, but they were determined to keep Plasmus from getting any closer than they wanted.

"What's the best strategy against Plasmus?" Ed asked as the hulking blob continued his advance toward them.

Robin threw the disc in his hand at Plasmus as they backed up, while Cyborg continued to charge his cannon. Plasmus stopped for a second, holding up his hands as if to keep the explosive away.

"Hands-on strikes, like with martial arts and Robin's staffs, usually don't work against him, but with a strong explosive, we can get the job done," said Cyborg.

By this time, his cannon was charged, and he got a shot off. The blast hit Plasmus square in the face, but his head grew back from the fluid in his body.

"Damn!" said Cyborg.

"That wasn't powerful enough," said Al. "What are we going to do?"

Ed thought quickly, as Plasmus was advancing ever quicker. The hulking blob started to throw streams of the acid that made up his eyes at the Titans.

While they were dodging Plasmus's strikes, Ed spotted some debris from Plasmus's interrupted assault.

"I have an idea," said Ed. "Can you guys distract him for a minute?"

Robin threw another explosive disc.

"Sure, but what do you have in mind?" he asked as the disc made impact.

Cyborg charged his cannon up once again.

"How many discs do you have on you?" asked Ed.

"Lots, why?" asked Robin, as Cyborg fired another shot.

"I need to borrow two of them. You guys distract him."

Robin handed two discs to Ed, while Al ran to the side of the street.

"What are you doing, Al?" asked Cyborg.

"Distracting Plasmus," said Al, who had drawn a circle on the wall. He tapped the circle, causing the wall to protrude and form a set of stairs just tall enough to reach Plasmus's head.

Al ran up the stairs just as Plasmus was getting closer, and jumped on top of him.

"Okay, I've got him!" said Al. "Keep firing at him!"

Robin kept throwing discs while Plasmus tried to get Al off his head, and Cyborg continued to charge his cannon.

Ed ran to the debris pile with the two discs and laid them on top of the pile. He clapped his hands and pressed them to one of the rocks, creating a cannon out of the whole pile. Ed sat in the seat behind the cannon and moved the muzzle toward Plasmus.

"On three, we all fire!" yelled Ed. "Al, jump off!"

Al jumped off, but Plasmus was still distracted by another explosive that was sent his way.

"One," said Cyborg.

"Two," said Robin.

"Three!" said the three, and Cyborg launched his sonic cannon, Robin threw a disc, and Ed fired a large cannonball which exploded as soon as it hit Plasmus. When the attack was over, all that was left of Plasmus was splattered on nearby walls.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Cyborg, high-fiving Ed.

"That was a great idea," said Robin.

Meanwhile, in the air, Raven and Starfire were trying to quell Blackfire. Blackfire readied a pair of starbolts in her hands.

"Good to see you again, Sister," said Blackfire, smiling. "I told you I'd get even with you one day."

Starfire threw a starbolt at Blackfire, but missed.

"This is not that day!" exclaimed Starfire.

Beast Boy flew in behind Blackfire and changed into a monkey, landing on her head. He started to tug mercilessly on her hair. Blackfire growled in frustration as the green monkey threw off her concentration.

"Azerath, metrion ZINTHOS!" yelled Raven, casting a spell at Blackfire.

The hostile alien had just managed to throw Beast Boy off of her when her arms were bound to her sides by Raven's spell. Blackfire began to fall to the ground, but was immediately picked back up by Starfire. Starfire regretted this when Blackfire aimed a starbolt from her eyes at her. Starfire lost her grip of her evil sister, who regained her position in the sky, and despite Raven's attempts to subdue the former alien princess, she was able to attack the three airborne Titans with beams from her eyes.

Blackfire broke out of her black magic trap by hitting Raven with a well-placed eye starbolt. As Blackfire escaped her imprisonment, Raven began to fall, and Beast Boy transformed into a pterodactyl and caught her on his back. When they touched the ground, Raven was all there again.

"Thanks a lot," said Raven.

Beast Boy morphed back to his human form again.

"Hold the thank you for later," he said. "Starfire needs our help."

He pointed up to the sky where Starfire was once again locked in a duel with her sister.

Raven nodded her head and kicked off of the ground, Beast Boy transforming back into his pterodactyl form and following suit.

As the other two Titans joined the fray, Starfire fired a starbolt from her eyes at her sister. Blackfire copied the gesture, and the two streams from their eyes connected.

"Now's our chance," said Raven to Beast Boy. "Let's get her."

Pterodactyl-Beast Boy nodded and followed Raven to the sky behind Blackfire. Raven cast a restraint over her, and Beast Boy transformed into an octopus, wrapping all eight of his legs around her.

With her sister restrained by her friends, Starfire broke the connection between the two of them, flew behind Blackfire, raised her hands into the air together, and brought them down on Blackfire with great force.

Raven and Beast Boy chose this moment to let go of her and Blackfire plummeted back to the street, leaving a small crater where she landed.

With Blackfire seemingly unconscious, the three airborne Titans joined the others on the ground, where they saw that Plasmus had been turned into splatters on the nearby walls.

"Nice job with Blackfire," said Cyborg to the girls and the changeling.

"I only hope that she is not too injured," said Starfire.

"You're concerned about her?" asked Ed.

"She may have been corrupted, friend Edward, but she is still my sister," said Starfire. "Would you not be concerned about friend Alphonse if he were to be injured in a fight between the two of you?"

"Well, when you put it like that, I suppose I would," answered Ed.

"How sweet," said a voice below them.

The Titans looked at the newly-formed crater in the street, and saw that Blackfire was not unconscious at all. She was looking up at them with a victorious smile.

"I don't see what you have to smile about," said Ed. "You're both going to jail pretty soon."

"Hold that thought," said Robin, causing the Titans to turn their attention to them. "Doesn't it seem odd that we've had Plasmus beat for five minutes now, and we haven't seen his human body?"

The other Titans took notice of this, and widened their eyes, but Ed looked at the goo that was Plasmus and back at Robin.

"Didn't you say that he's only human when he's sleeping?" he asked.

"Yes," said Starfire. "And after our first encounter with him, he was unconscious and in his human form."

"If what you guys are saying is true, then that means he must have only been pretending to be out," said Ed.

"Took you long enough to figure that out, shrimp," said Blackfire.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO LITTLE HE COULD GET SQUISHED BY AN AMEBA? SO SMALL HE'S HARD TO SEE WITHOUT A MAGNIFYING GLASS?" yelled Ed.

Blackfire chuckled at Ed's reaction.

"What I mean by that is simply that you walked into a trap," she said.

When she said this, several of the Titans' other enemies made their presence known. There were five of them in total: Fang, who jumped onto the street from on top of a nearby building, Adonis, who came out of an alleyway in his mechanical muscle suit, Johnny Rancid, who came speeding toward them on his motorcycle with his giant mechanical dog Rex following him, Overload, who came exploding out of the sewer, and Punk Rocket, who came over flying on his guitar.

Just as the last of them came, Blackfire regained her previous stance, and Plasmus pulled himself together.

"Great," said Robin.

"Who are these guys?" aske Al.

"The guy in the battlesuit is Adonis, Johnny Rancid is the guy on the motorcycle with the giant dog, sparky over there is named Overload, Fang is bug boy over there, and Punk Rocket is the guy with the souped up guitar," said Cyborg, pointing to each of the villains as he explained.

"Should we be worried?" asked Ed.

"Maybe a little," said Beast Boy.

The villains then launched their attacks at the Titans.

Adonis ran towards Cyborg and threw a couple of punches at him, which the mechanical Titan barely managed to Dodge. Adonis succeeded in hitting Cyborg once, sending him back a few meters. Cyborg then charged his seismic cannon to attack the artificially-enhanced brute. Adonis started running toward him again, and when Cyborg fired, he took the brunt of the attack, charging through and sending a full-bodied kick into Cyborg's abdomen. This sent Cyborg back to his original position on the street.

Starfire and Blackfire started fighting again. Starfire would attack with her fists and her powers, but her sister, would match her move for move, and then some. In between punches, kicks and starbolts, Blackfire found an opening, and delivered a roundhouse kick to Starfire's face, and then brought a downward kick to the back of her head, sending her to the ground, next to Cyborg.

Beast Boy and Fang were practically doing the tango with Fang firing his pistol and Beast Boy trying to dodge his shots. Beast Boy transformed into a pigeon and flew up the side of one of the buildings lining the sides of the streets. Fang followed him, using the legs attached to his head to crawl up the side of the building. He continued to use his pistol to fire at Beast Boy, but the changeling dodged each shot. Fang chose that moment to stick out one of his legs, causing Beast Boy to move the opposite direction, and giving Fang the perfect opportunity to fire a paralyzing shot at Beast Boy. Beast Boy changed back to his human form and fell to the ground.

Al transmuted a few bombs and used them to fight Plasmus. Every time a bomb hit Plasmus, his body would just re-assimilate in the spot he was hit. It wasn't long before Al ran out of bombs to use against him, and it was Plasmus's turn. Plasmus began spraying acid at the armored boy. Al dodged the attacks as best he could, not wanting his blood seal to wash off or his body to be eaten by the corrosive liquid. He was too busy paying attention to the structural integrity of his body to notice Plasmus pick him up with an extended arm and throw him toward the other Titans. He hit the ground next to Cyborg with a loud clang.

Ed was fighting Rex with everything he had. He transmuted the plate on his arm into his signature arm blade, and defended against the dog's bites. He dodged all of Rex's moves until he finally found what he was looking for. Under Rex's chin, there was what looked like a motor. When Rex attacked again, Ed rolled under the mechanical dog and slashed the motor in half, causing fuel to leak out. Ed picked up a rock, and scratched it with his blade, causing a spark. The small spark ignited the fuel, finding its way back to Rex, and causing the robot dog to explode. While Ed was triumphant in taking the dog out, he had forgotten about his cycle-mounted owner, who came up behind Ed, swerved, and knocked Ed for a loop, making him land with the other defeated Titans.

Raven was using her powers to block all of Overload's shockwaves, but she wouldn't be able to hold him off for long. Overload released a surge from his electromagnetic body that broke through Raven's barrier, and shocked her senseless.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" yelled Raven, using her powers to pick up a car next to her and hurl it at Overload. Overload caught the car mid-flight with his electromagnetism, overloaded it with electricity, and sent it back to Raven, who had no time to dodge it before it exploded in her face, forcing her backwards and in the direction of Ed and the others.

Robin was using his birdarangs to attack the British rocker wannabe. Every 'rang that he threw at Punk Rocket was blocked when he stuck his guitar out. Punk Rocket opened a nearby window, revealing his secret weapon: An unspeakably large speaker. He reached for the cord next to the speaker, but his hand was struck with a birdarang, causing him to retract it and yell in pain. Robin jumped toward Punk Rocket and threw punch after kick after kick after punch at him. Punk Rocket blocked these attacks with the back of his guitar, and finally, found an opening where he could strike the strings of his guitar, creating a sonic wave with enough force to send Robin away from him and give him a chance to pick up the cord to the speaker behind him. Punk Rocket cranked the volume up to the max on both the guitar and the speaker, and started playing an extremely loud guitar solo. The solo created a sonicboom that knocked Robin backwards and made his ears ring.

With all of the Titans incapacitated and clustered together, the villains slowly advanced on them, each with a wicked grin on their face. (Or as much of a grin as could be determined, such as in the case of Fang.)

As the villains reached the "not much further now" mark, the Titans started to recover.

"This is quite the negative development," said Raven.

"What?" asked Robin, holding his hand around his ear.

"Yeah, they just came at us out of nowhere," said Cyborg.

"What?" asked Robin again.

"And they managed to own us so easily!" said Beast Boy.

"What?" asked Robin a third time.

"They managed to own us so easily!" said Beast Boy, in Robin's direction.

Robin stuck a finger in his ear and twisted it a couple of times.

"What?" he asked an additional time.

Beast Boy retrieved a funnel, seemingly out of nowhere, and stuck the pointed end in Robin's ear.

"THEY MANAGED TO OWN US SO EASILY!" yelled Beast Boy.

"Why are you whispering?" asked Robin.

"Well, this is great," said Ed. "I can't remember the last time I got my ass handed to me like this."

Just as the mass of villains came to be a few feet from the Titans, a wall of fire ignited, separating the Titans from the villains momentarily.

"Well, here's one person I bet you didn't expect to show up," said a voice. The mob turned to see a tall man standing behind them. He had pale skin and dark hair, and wore a sort of dark blue military uniform and white gloves, each one with a transmutation circle on it. Everyone could tell that he was important.

"You alright, Ed?" asked the stranger.

Ed growled.

"I was until you showed up! Being in a whole other world doesn't keep you out of our business!"

"You know this guy?" asked Beast Boy.

"Get him!" yelled Blackfire.

Overload conjured up a big blast of electricity, and directed it at the ground under the stranger. Just as the lightning was about to finish him off, the stranger snapped his fingers, and an inferno appeared, obscuring everyone's view of him.

"Fire won't keep you safe from Overload!" cackled the powerhouse.

The volts went under the wall of fire. The fire began to dissipate into a layer of smoke.

"Did 'e get 'im?" asked Punk Rocket.

"Doesn't matter," said Adonis. "If the electricity doesn't kill him, those flames will."

Over the next minute or so, the fire died down, and the smoke thinned out, revealing the still standing body of the stranger.

"What the-?" began Fang.

"Who is this guy?" demanded Johnny Rancid.

"You were right," said the stranger. "Fire doesn't block electricity."

He then pointed at the ground he was standing on, specifically the mass of goo beneath his feet.

"But rubber melted by intense heat does," he said.

"Where did you get the rubber to do that?" asked Adonis.

It was then that everyone got a closer look at the landscape. All of the cars in the vicinity were missing their tires. All of the tires had been melted by the fire.

"Every moron knows that electricity takes the most direct route to the ground, and that rubber blocks electricity. And I would assume that everyone knows what happens when you superheat rubber. I think you can figure it out from there, but perhaps I'm overestimating you."

The villains snarled at that statement.

"As for who I am, my name is Roy Mustang, a Colonel in Amestris's state military."

When he finished his sentence, he snapped his fingers again. When he did this, a stream of flame licked the air, and exploded right next to Johnny Rancid's motorcycle, leaving a perfectly torched bike.

"But you can call me the Flame Alchemist."

Plasmus and Overload ran in Mustang's direction, leaving the rest of the villains to take care of the floored Titans. No sooner had Plasmus and Overload started attacking that Mustang snapped his fingers ever rapidly, conjuring bombs in mid-air around his two assailants.

"Damn it! He's always getting in the goddamn way!" growled Ed.

"Brother, he just saved us."

"Yeah, and now I owe him another favor!"

"It doesn't matter right now," said Cyborg, brushing himself off and helping the others up. "He gave us time to recover, and we might actually have a chance of winning, now."

"Fine," said Ed. "But don't come complaining to me when he starts bending _you_ to his advantage."

"Works for me," said Cyborg.

Right after Cyborg had said this, the other villains came towards the Titans and crashed into them, knocking all of them into a nearby building, with the exception of Ed and Al. The villains then followed their victims into the building.

"Guys!" yelled Ed.

Ed made to follow them into the building and make sure his friends didn't get hurt, but he was stopped by the Colonel.

"Ed! They'll be fine," said Mustang. "Did you really think I'd come all this way and not bring any reinforcements?"

Ed growled and reluctantly ran with his brother to assist Mustang in fighting the two brutes.

"I swear, Mustang, if something happens to them-" started Ed.

"We'll discuss it later," said Mustang, cutting him off. "What are these things?"

"A mutant made out of toxic sludge and an electromagnetic mutant," said Ed. "What'd you think they were?"

"You know what I mean, Ed," said the Colonel.

"They're criminals that those guys I was with fight on a regular basis."

Mustang snapped his fingers, and caused an explosion right in Overload and Plasmus's faces.

"And they were having such a hard time with them now because…?" asked Mustang, snapping his fingers again.

"There were only two here to begin with," said Ed. "The rest came out and took us by surprise."

"Do you have any idea how to take care of them?" asked Mustang. "I can't keep them back with my flames forever."

Ed thought for a minute, and snapped his own fingers.

"I have an idea," said Ed. "Let down your flames."

Mustang stopped snapping his fingers, and Ed transmuted his arm blade into a kind of half-funnel-shaped shield.

"I'm going to distract Plasmus. See if you can't find some water to splash Overload with."

Ed ran toward Plasmus, who started spraying streams of acid at Ed. Ed used the shield on his arm to redirect the acid at the ground. The acid ate at the ground, making a crevice as Ed moved in a circular motion around Plasmus.

The Colonel snapped his fingers, and made an explosion at a fire hydrant next to Overload, causing him to short circuit.

Meanwhile, inside the building, each of the Titans was faced with one of each of the villains.

Robin landed in an apartment on top of a jewelry store, where he lay for a few minutes before being found by Johnny Rancid.

"I see your luck hasn't gone up by much, Bird Boy," he said.

"You really ought to come up with a different nickname for me, Johnny," said Robin, jumping to his feet. "This one's becoming less appropriate every time you see me."

"Tell you what," said Rancid, as he started to walk toward Robin.

What Rancid didn't notice was that a man had dropped down from the ceiling behind him as soon as he started moving.

"I'll write "dead bird" on your tombstone. How's that sound?" Rancid asked as Robin took notice of the man behind Rancid.

The man behind Rancid put his finger to his mouth, telling Robin to stay quiet. The man then pulled a small blade out of his sleeve, and tapped Rancid on the shoulder. Rancid turned around, and the man buried the blade in his hand.

Rancid yelled in pain before getting a roundhouse kick to the face from the man. With Rancid out cold, the man turned his attention to Robin and smiled.

The man was dressed in the same uniform as Mustang, had noticeable stubble, dark hair, yellow eyes, and square glasses.

"I can tell from the way you addressed each other that he's not a person whose company you enjoy," said the man. "I hope my daughter doesn't go out with anybody like that. You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Robin.

"I'm Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes. I'm an old friend of Ed and Al's. You're Robin, right?"

"Yeah, that's right," said Robin.

"It's nice to meet you, but pleasantries will have to wait til later. We'd better find your friends and regroup with Ed and the Colonel."

Hughes led Robin out of the room, and to the ground floor.

"Should I be worried about the others?" asked Robin.

"No, don't be," said Hughes. "The Colonel brought a lot of back up with him."

In another room of the building, Starfire was just regaining her footing when Blackfire flew in and landed in front of her.

"Boo," she said to her younger sister.

She then lodged her foot under her sister's chin and thrust it upwards, bringing Starfire to her feet.

"You know, the help from your midget friend isn't going to make any difference. We're going to win this fight."

"Friend Edward does not like being made fun of because of his height!" exclaimed Starfire, firing a starbolt at her sister.

"I can attest to that," said a voice out of nowhere.

Both of the Tamaranian girls turned around, and noticed a girl with log blonde hair, brought up into a ponytail. Blackfire didn't even get a glimpse of her face before an unnecessarily large wrench collided with her face. It was surprising, but the alien was actually knocked in the head with enough force to knock her unconscious.

"Thank you for your assistance," said Starfire to the stranger. "Would you like to be my friend?" she asked.

"Uh… sure," said the stranger.

"My name is Starfire. Please, tell me your name!"

"I'm Winry. Winry Rockbell. I'm a friend of Ed's," said the girl.

"You are a friend of friend Edward's? We must go inform him of your arrival!"

Starfire grabbed the girl's hand and led her down the stairs.

Cyborg and Adonis had resumed their fight in another part of the floor that Robin had been on.

"You're a little too gutsy for your own good, Adonis," said Cyborg. "Don't you remember who it was that made you his footrest the last time you decided to cause trouble?"

"You act like I didn't learn anything from that experience," said the super-powered weakling. "I totally upgraded this bad boy. There's no way you'll be able to beat Adonis this time."

As Adonis was about to engage Cyborg, a crash was heard. One of the walls in the room had been demolished, and standing in its place was a hulking, bald, mustachioed man who was wearing the same garb as Mustang and Hughes. When the smoke from the fallen wall cleared, the man spoke to Adonis with a gruff voice, his mouth not even noticeable beneath his mustache.

"If you're saying that you're unbeatable when it comes to brute strength, I, the heir to the Armstrong family line am obligated to take that challenge."

Adonis raised his fists.

"Who the heck do you think you are, pal?"

The look that the man gave Adonis was severe.

"I am Alex Louis Armstrong, the Strong Arm Alchemist!"

The man raised a fist, revealing a gauntlet with a transmutation circle on it.

"Well, Mr. Strong Arm," said Adonis. "How about you show me the strength you say you have?"

The new arrival grinned beneath his mustache.

"Very well. I'll show you the alchemic style that has been passed down the Armstrong line for generations!"

The man picked up a brick on the floor, tossed it up into the air, and punched it, launching it towards Adonis's gut. The brick had changed into a bust of Armstrong, and hit Adonis directly in the midsection, incapacitating him.

"Thanks for the help," said Cyborg to Armstrong.

"It was no trouble at all!" said Armstrong. "Anything for the friends of the brothers Elric. Who might you be, son?"

Cyborg blinked.

"Uh. I'm Cyborg."

The man bounded forward and incapacitated Cyborg in a bear hug that rivaled Starfire's.

"It is an honor to meet you, Cyborg!" he exclaimed, before his demeanor turned serious. "Your friends are being helped by my subordinates. We've been ordered to retrieve you and then regroup with Colonel Mustang on the street."

"Sounds like we don't have any time to waste," said Cyborg. "Let's go."

Cyborg and Armstrong ran out of the room to regroup with the others.

Raven and Punk Rocket ended up in the same room. Punk Rocket was using his now unplugged guitar to break through the barriers of dark energy that Raven kept putting up.

"You know, I've got to be honest. I was considering looking at some rock and roll music, but now you've irrevocably changed my mind," said Raven.

"By 'Rock and Roll' I assume you mean all 'at trash from back in the 70's and 80's. I'll show you what real rock music sounds like!" declared Punk Rocket.

He played a few more chords on his guitar, each one made a loud screech that broke Raven's barriers and concentration. When Punk Rocket had Raven on the ground and was about ready to release a devastating load of sound waves, a gunshot was heard from behind Punk Rocket. When he turned around, he heard more. Three bullets had been fired at his guitar, severing the neck of the guitar. Raven and Punk Rocket identified the source of the bullets as a severe looking woman who had her blonde hair in a bun behind her head. The woman approached Punk Rocket and slammed the butt of her pistol down on his head.

With Punk Rocket out cold, the woman offered her hand to the empath.

"You're not hurt, I hope?" asked the woman.

Raven took the hand and was helped up.

"I'm alright. Thanks for the help," she said.

"Are you one of the Teen Titans?" asked the woman.

"Yeah, my name's Raven," answered Raven.

"I'm Lieutenant Hawkeye. You can call me Riza. I'm a friend of Ed and Al and Colonel Mustang's right-hand woman. The Colonel instructed me and several others to assist you and the other Teen Titans with this situation."

"Well, you were a great help," said Raven. "Do you have any idea what happened to my friends?"

"They're being helped by Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes and several other officers," said Lieutenant Hawkeye. "You have nothing to worry about."

"In that case, it might be a good idea to help Ed, Al and Mustang downstairs," said Raven. "We can wait for them down there."

Hawkeye nodded, and stood by while Raven engulfed the both of them in her black magic.

Beast Boy hadn't finished his tango with Fang when they reached the inside of the building. Beast Boy had considered turning into a fly to avoid Fang's attacks, but then remembered that encounters between spiders and flies never end well for flies.

"Give it up, greeny," said Fang.

Beast Boy put his hands on his hips.

"Really?" he asked. "'Greeny,' Really? I can turn into animals, I have pointed ears, I'm the dumbest member of the Titans, I have a fang sticking out of my mouth, I'm skinny, and I'm a vegetarian, and the thing you choose to go for is my skin color?"

"I just work with what you give me," said the spider-headed monster. "But never mind the talk. The only thing I want coming out of your mouth right now is 'Goodbye.'"

A thud was heard, and Fang fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Goodbye," said Beast Boy.

Beast Boy then looked back up to find the source of Fang's incapacitation, and found four officers, all wearing the same uniform, and one carrying a rifle, the butt of which was raised as if it was used to knock out a man with a spider for a head.

"Hey, thanks!" said Beast Boy.

"No prob," said one of the officers, who had a cigarette in his mouth. "You know, fighting chimeras like that is bad for your health."

"Well, I don't know what a chimera is… at least, I don't think I do… but isn't smoking bad for your health, too?" asked Beast Boy.

The officer chuckled.

"Touché. I'm Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc. The guys you see next to me are Warrant Officer Vato Falman, Master Sergeant Kain Fuery, and Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda."

"Nice to meet you, Lieutenant. I'm Beast Boy," answered Beast Boy. "Have you come here to help the Elrics?"

"Pretty much," said Falman. "The Colonel thought that there might be trouble wherever the Elrics landed, so he asked us to come help out."

"Your Colonel sounds like a pretty smart guy to have assumed something like that," said Beast Boy.

"No offense, kid, but aren't you a little young to be handling on your own?" asked Breda.

"First, I'm not doing it on my own," said Beast Boy. "Second, we've saved the planet several times."

"Just sayin'," said Breda.

"Guys, I think we've yacked enough," said the one with glasses, Fuery. "We have to meet up with the Colonel downstairs."

The others nodded their heads and ran down the stairs.

The Titans and their respective saviors came downstairs to see an interesting sight. Mustang was blowing up fire hydrants in order to subdue Overload, and Ed was deflecting acid from Plasmus using a shield on his arm. Al, on the other hand, was taunting Overload into going towards the fire hydrants.

"The Colonel and Ed look like they're doing alright," said Havoc.

"I wouldn't count on it," said Robin. "Those two are full of surprises."

The Titans each decided on a target to help out with. Robin, Starfire and Cyborg went for Plasmus with Ed, while Raven and Beast Boy decided to help Mustang and Al with Overload. Meanwhile, Hughes, Hawkeye and Armstrong paid attention to both targets. Hawkeye offered cover fire with her pistols, as did Hughes, and Armstrong occasionally through one of his alchemically-amplified bricks at Plasmus. However, Winry and Mustang's other underlings watched from the sidelines.

Robin was throwing his discs at Plasmus, making him spray more and more acid at Ed.

"Ed, what exactly are you doing right now?" asked Robin.

"The only thing I can do," answered Ed.

Just as Mustang and the others finished and had Overload sopping wet on the street, Mustang turned in Ed's direction and smiled.

It was just then that everyone got a good look at what Ed had done. Beneath Plasmus's feet was a giant transmutation circle. Ed used his shield to deflect the acid sprayed at him by Plasmus at the street below. He then used the grooves in the street to make the circle.

"I'm sorry Robin. I don't know what he may have been before this, but it's clear to me that he's gone past the point of no return."

"Ed, what are you doing?"

Ed clapped his hands and slammed them down on the transmutation circle. The circle began to glow, and Plasmus's form began to shift and change. His body became a tar-like substance. Ed turned his attention to Mustang.

"Can I assume you know what to do next?" asked Ed.

Mustang, with a grim expression, snapped his fingers. Flames licked the air. And, to the surprise of everyone, especially the Titans, Plasmus's body was ignited. The great monster wailed in pain as its body burned. Everyone watched as the mutant was incinerated.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Hey, I'm sorry I didn't update this in over a year. I meant to, but I have been uber busy. Anyway, let me know what you guys think of the chapter. Sadly, this may be the only one I update for now. I do have two chapters of my Kingdom Hearts fic re-vamped but it'll be a long time before any more are modified. Thank you all for your patience.


	10. Letter to my Readers

Dear Readers,

How have you all been? I hope that you guys haven't been too worried about me.

I'll cut to the chase. I want to let you guys all know that I'm not dead, and that I fully intend to continue writing on . But I also want to apologize for you all, dearly, that I have not updated many of my fics in so long. I have just been so terribly busy with a ton of things going on with my life. I have just now finished with a particularly exhausting semester in college. I am going a journalism program, which requires me to take four pre-requisite classes. I only took one pre-req last year, but I made the stupid mistake of taking two this semester, which, frankly, I think I should have taken in separate semesters. The class that got at me the most was my reporting, which kept me up until five o'clock in the morning working on its assignments at least five times. And the bad part is, I still didn't finish with anything higher than a C in that class. Add that to the fact that I spent most of that semester looking for a job close to campus that would pay well, and trying to get whatever relaxation out of it that I could, which wasn't much. However, the good thing is that I will have a semester coming up with a less hectic schedule, where I will only have one class on Monday, Wednesday and Friday. I'm hoping that the freed-up schedule will allow me to work more on my fanfictions, help my good friend and confidant Dartz the Fire Demon with his, and allow me to work on my book ideas without having too much interference from work, school, and/or recreation.

I should let you guys also know that a lot of things have happened since I've been in college that may have an effect on some of the stories that I write. You can decide whether or not they are good. When I got into college, I joined their anime club, and got on a huge anime and video game kick, even bigger than when I was in high school. So, I started watching a lot of anime that I had never seen before, in addition to watching anime that I had seen back in my younger days. Some of the anime that I got hooked on/introduced to were Ghost Stories, Soul Eater, Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, Dragon Ball, Mobile Suit Gundam, Gurren Lagann, Azumanga Daioh, and quite a few others. I also watched such oldies as the classic Pokémon, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Monster Rancher, The Big O, and again, quite a few others. Close to X-mas vacation, I got traumatized by watching Elfen Lied, which, I can appreciate now, but for some reason, really scares me on some levels, and was somewhat depressing for me, too. I also got to experience attending a convention for the first time in my life. I went to Sakura-Con as Zero from Code Geass and met quite a few voice actors, including Michael Sinterniklaas, the voice actor for the Dark Magician, who was kind enough to sign all three of my deck copies. The trip was very fun for me, and it has given me a greater ambition to be a writer, and to pursue my dream of becoming a professional voice actor. After I got done with that year, over the summer, I got into some really good shows and games. I bought and watched the first season of Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I began to play the Assassin's Creed video games, which, for not being an RPG, are pretty freakin' cool! And I also got into one of the most beautifully-done RPG's I've ever seen: Eternal Sonata. In addition, my roommate from last year got me interested in some other games, including the Star Ocean games, and the Tales video games by Namco Bandai.

I know I'm droning, but all of this stuff has a point, I promise. I want to tell you guys my plans for the future of my stories. The updates will be gradual, but since I can't give you guys an actual update right now, I want to tell you what you can expect to happen with my stories in the future.

I'll go ahead and list each of my stories now and my plans for each.

My Kingdom Hearts Adventures – As this was the very first fanfiction I've ever done, I'll tell you my plans for this one first. I am not all to satisfied with how this one turned out. I won't take it down completely, but I am going to re-do a lot of the content with a whole new cast of characters, and re-do the dialogue quite a bit different. You can expect this fic to be good. It'll be all about the characters who represent me and my friends, and how we help Sora through all the worlds of the series. Once we have finished with the Kingdom Hearts storyline, my characters will start going to different worlds to make the fic more interesting. They will go back into the past and visit each of the Final Fantasy worlds, and many other worlds that are the product of Square-Enix. And since these two anime are Square-Enix, I will also have my characters and Sora and the gang visit Death City, the place where Soul Eater mainly takes place, and Amestris, the world of Fullmetal Alchemist. After that, you can expect the characters in the story to visit many other worlds, including plenty of non-Disney, non-Square-Enix worlds, such as the worlds of Avatar: The Last Airbender, the world of Eternal Sonata, and if you guys are at all interested, possibly a few comic book worlds. Eventually, the story will get to the point where pretty much every beloved fictional character you can think of will have interacted with the gang and with each other. My point is, since the point of Kingdom Hearts was that you could go to just about any universe and have fun, I've decided to greatly expand on that. I hope you have as much fun reading it as I do writing it.

Code: Insomnia – This story has had a lot of ups and downs, and it's one of the favorites of mine that I've written. I wrote this one when I was going through kind of a rough time in my life and a Code Lyoko kick at the same time. I want you guys to know that this will probably be one of the first stories that I update. I'm considering doing re-vamps on the story. But you guys can tell me if you think it needs re-vamped or not. If not, I'll keep it the way it is. I might update it with two or three more chapters and be done with the story. Might be more. Who knows? But I can assure you that they will be long chapters. And don't you worry about the couples in this story. They will be going strong by the end.

The Fullmetal Titan – This story is probably my greatest success, because at the time, there were very few, if any, Fullmetal Alchemist x Teen Titan cross-overs. I can assure you that I will be continuing this bigtime, but I just need to figure out how the plot will go. It may be a while before you see an update. I don't intend for the story to go on particularly long, as most of the stuff that happens to Ed and Al are best left in the world of Amestris. However, after I'm done with this, you could possibly expect a sequel. Only instead of Fullmetal Alchemist, you will see the Teen Titans team up with the students of the DWMA from Soul Eater.

Code: House – I may end up discontinuing this or putting it up for adoption. I don't know what I was doing with it, but I think at the time, my Code Lyoko kick and my House kick kinda crashed into each other. There have been some requests to adopt this, and I may just take you up on it, but let me get some things figured out with it first, and I'll let you know what I decide.

Keitaro Urashima: Burn Notice – I'm going to be totally honest. I came up with this because I was just frustrated as heck with Love Hina's storyline. I have never felt more sorry for a main character in an anime in my entire life. Well, unless you count the main character of Elfen Lied, but she doesn't get knocked around and called a pervert for things that she does by accident. (And if she did, the poor soul who did that would die a very painful death.) So, since I was on a huge Burn Notice kick at the time, I figured, how many other ways are there that could make Keitaro a badass? So, I decided to do this. I'm going to do some re-structuring of this story, and maybe catch up on Burn Notice in order to get a clearer idea of how I want this story to advance. In any case, you'll probably see an update in Fullmetal Titan sooner than an update for this one.

Fullmetal Alchemist: The Second World War – I was on a huge History high when I started writing this. I thought it might be fun to continue Fullmetal Alchemist's story where the original 2003 series left off. In order to do this one, I'm going to need massive amounts of history in my head, so this will probably be updated latest of all, but be assured I still plan to continue it.

So, that's all for current ones, but I did come up with a few new story ideas that I plan to work on. Sometimes a guy needs to start something new in order to get the creative juices flowing so that he can work on the stuff he already has. So, here are my plans for future stories.

Unnamed Harry Potter Story – This is a story that will take place between Harry's fifth and sixth years at Hogwarts. He, and his friends take a trip to America for a "summer semester" at an American wizard and witch school, where they meet an American version of their DA. You can expect to see a lot of action in this one, as Harry and his new American friends will be fighting muggle criminals as well as dark wizards. You can also expect a lot of hilarity involving a younger kid with a crush on Hermione.

Assassin's Creed: Elf Song – This fic will be a cross-over of Assassin's Creed and Elfen Lied. The basic plot will be that Kaede's lifetime will be altered quite a bit. Before she can become the psychotic killer that she's made to be in the series, she will be adopted by a member of the Brotherhood of Assassins. And when her new father is put in danger, she will have to learn the ways of the Assassins. I won't spoil too much of the story for you, but you can expect to see a lot of the bad things that happened in Elfen Lied rectified, and I'm hoping you'll get to see plenty of our two favorite Assassins: Altair ibn-La'Ahad, and Ezio Auditore da Firenze. I realize that this will deviate greatly from Elfen Lied's plotline, but I think you should all understand that when I saw Elfen Lied, the first few episodes scared me so much that I could hardly sleep. I swore off of it until my curiosity overwhelmed me so much that I went ahead and finished the series, only to find it one of the most depressing anime I've ever seen. I hated seeing all the bad things in the series happen to characters that didn't really deserve them. I guess you could say that my writing this story is so that I might be better able to handle the series, and the way I've got it thought out, you can expect a pretty interesting cross.

Unnamed Code Lyoko x Eternal Sonata fanfiction – I haven't totally figured out what I'll do with this, or how it'll happen, but I just thought that Code Lyoko and Eternal Sonata would make an interesting cross. Of course, based on my experience with Code Lyoko fanfictions, very few franchises work very well for a cross, but I'd be interested to hear what you think of this idea.

Yu-Gi-Oh! Fic – This story will take place post-Yu-Gi-Oh! The original series. My intent is to have Yugi come on a show and be interviewed by sports reporters, as Duel Monsters is becoming more and more widely recognized as a sport. Yugi will answer general questions, including, what I think, would be his plans for after the series and before GX. I originally meant for this story to be a celebration of Yu-Gi-Oh!'s tenth anniversary. But this will be a little late, so I will wish Yu-Gi-Oh! a happy belated anniversary when I post it.

In addition to all of these, I have recently come up with a few real world ventures. I still have my book series to finish. I'd like to publish it when I finish, but I think that publishers will be more apt to publish a series than a single book. And I'm thinking three will be the magic number. As soon as I finish with my first book ideas, I'd like to move on to some other ideas I've come up with. I'll also be spending a lot of my time writing a screenplay for a movie idea that I came up with for me and my closest friends to make and act in. I hope that you are all entertained with the stories that I crank out, and I want to apologize once again for not having updated in a while.

I hope that this is not becoming too repetitive – me posting messages on my stories to tell you all about my situation. It's just easier than typing up individual messages. I will not make a habit of going this long without doing anything with my fanfiction account. I encourage you all to comment or message me with any advice, pointers or ideas you might have.

Your obedient servant,

Cdc100


End file.
